Embracing Happiness
by alwayssmilingsam
Summary: Jack's clone is not coping well living without his team. Sam comes up with a way for them to both be happy.
1. Chapter 1

**There are a few really great Jack Clone stories out there and I will admit they have inspired me to write my own (so thanks to those great authors). As usual I own nothing except the mistakes. If you like it please let me know (it tends to make me write faster).**

Sam stood outside the apartment door wondering not for the first time what the hell she was doing here. She doubted that he got anything out of her visits other than an aching reminder of what he had lost and yet she continued the monthly visits and he had never once told her not to come….. so here she was. Taking a deep breath she knocked.

"Geez Carter you have a key. Just let yourself in!" She heard the muffled voice respond from the other side of the door.

Sighing, she let herself into the dingy apartment, wondering why he chose to live like this. She knew what the air force were paying him each month and knew for a fact he could afford something considerably better. As she entered the darkened room the stench of stale beer hit her.

"I take it you have been throwing yourself another pity party Jack." She said archly as she walked over and opened the curtains and a window letting in the bright sunlight and some badly needed fresh air.

"Harsh Carter!" Jack immediately covered his eyes from the sunlight, as he reluctantly and slowly moved to a sitting position on the couch.

"What the light and air or the pity party comment?"

"Both?" He responded grumpily.

Sam sighed once again and sat opposite him.

"Dare I ask how a supposedly teenage boy is getting his hands on beer?"

"Ah Carter you know as well as I do fake ID's aren't nearly as hard to come by as the government would like us to believe. Jack Neil can be 16, 18 or 21 depending on my mood. Hell if I wanted Jack Neil could disappear altogether and become Jack Frost for all anyone would know."

Sam looked up alarmed, concerned that he might one day just disappear and become someone else.

"Relax Carter, Jack Neil is here to stay. I'm not planning anything stupid."

"I didn't think you were." She smiled lightly at him.

"Yes you did." He challenged. "But I forgive you." His mood was becoming lighter just by having her here. He would never admit it to her, but her monthly visits were about all that were keeping him sane at the moment.

"Jack have you even been attending school?"

"And why exactly would I do that Carter? I discovered early on I can just turn up for the exams and still ace high school."

Sam had no response, knowing how hard it must be for him to have to attend high school while knowing as much if not more than the teachers.

"Do you have any idea how it makes me feel to have sixteen year old girls coming on to me? I feel like a dirty old man!"

Sam tried hard to hide the smirk that threatened to escape, she couldn't help imagining a group of teenage girls hitting on her CO.

"Smirk all you like Carter but this is not funny – this is my life!"

"So you are just going to hide away here and drink yourself into oblivion until your body has caught up with your mental age?"

"No I am going to hide away here and drink until I forget about everything I don't have and he does!"

"Jack I know this is hard for you but…."

Jack cut her off before she had a chance to finish what she was saying. "No Carter you don't! You have NO goddamn idea how hard this is! He gets the life, the friends, the adventure, and I get to go through puberty again!" Jack took a deep swallow from his beer bottle. "But neither of us get the girl do we Carter?" He finished sarcastically.

"I don't….."

"Don't give me that crap! You know how he feels about you – hell – how I feel about you!

Sam stood. She regretted coming here every time and this time was the worst, she didn't need to stay and listen to this.

"That's right Carter, you run, run like you always do whenever the emotions get too close to the surface. Here's the thing though, while you don't have to give me the respect you give him, I don't have to leave any of my feelings in that damn room you like so much." As Jack spoke he moved closer invading her personal space and before she knew what was happening she felt his lips pressing against hers.

It took a few moments for Sam the register what was happening. Jack was able to tell the minute she did – her body stiffened and she pushed him away hard enough that he stumbled back into the couch.

"God Carter – I am sorry!" Jack looked so genuinely remorseful that Sam couldn't find it in her to slap him which had been her immediate reaction. "I don't know….I'm sorry….I shouldn't have….."

"You're right, you shouldn't have" Sam said icily, not letting him off that easily.

"He loves you, you know. He'll never do anything to jeopardize your career, but one word from you and he will retire in a heartbeat to be with you." Jack said quietly, coming to the decision that at least one of the versions of himself deserved to be happy and he knew it wasn't going to be him.

Sam looked up in surprise. "I didn't realise." She said softly.

"Yeah well now you know. You are his reason for getting out of bed each day and if you want to keep it to being friends he will be happy – he just needs you to be there – you know?"

Sam sat there processing everything Jack was telling her. She had no idea Jack's feelings for her were so complex and at the same time so simple. She knew she loved him but hadn't wanted to risk him not feeling the same way, their friendship was far too important to her.

"I think I should probably go." She looked up at him and he smiled. He could almost 'see' her thinking and processing everything he said. This was what he missed. He knew her so well, he missed her friendship, her mind, her humour and yes he could admit it, he missed getting to watch her six as she walked ahead of him.

"Yeah. I can already see you overthinking everything I've said. Carter – this isn't complicated. He loves you. And I'm pretty sure you love him. Make it simple." Jack told her.

"It isn't simple though. There are regulations…"

"Carter! Ach! Think about what I said. _Make it simple_."

Sam grabbed her bag and let herself out of the apartment while Jack rose to go get himself another beer. He knew full well the other him would be pissed as hell about what he had just said but he was sick of thinking about everything he had lost. He missed Daniel and Teal'c but losing Carter was like a great gaping hole in his life. He didn't realise how much he relied on just being able to see her in any capacity and that was the only reason he hadn't put a stop to her monthly visits. It was his one connection to her and he just wasn't strong enough to give that up.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am guessing clone fics aren't all that popular judging by the reponse to this one - oh well never mind - it is a story thay has been floating around in my head for a while and I just needed to write to get it out of there, so for those few who are reading it I hope you enjoy!**

Sam sat in her car thinking about what Jack had told her. The Colonel loved her. She knew what Jack told her was the truth and then it hit her – Jack felt the same way. He had told her that she was he colonels reason for getting out of bed each morning so where did that leave poor Jack? At least if nothing ever happened between her and the Colonel they saw each other very day, they spent down time together, they had team nights, they were privy to the little details of each others lives. Jack had none of that.

Sam's heart ached for Jack. She had felt for him before today, now with his emotional revelations, she got a new understanding of how he was feeling. As she sat there, confused about what to do with her relationship with the Colonel, one thing became clear. There was one thing she could do to make Jack's life better.

The first opportunity she could Sam sent a message to Thor requesting a private meeting with him next time he was in the vicinity of Earth. Luckily she was too busy to dwell on the decision she had made because it was three weeks before Thor beamed her out of her living room.

"Major Carter your message sounded urgent. I regret I could not get here sooner." Thor said as a greeting.

"Thor!" Sam was in a state of shock. It didn't matter how many time she was unexpectedly beamed somewhere by the Asgard it still made her feel a little off kilter.

"How may I be of assistance to you Major Carter?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Thor I need a favour. A favour that no one can know about."

Thor continued to look at her with his large, unblinking eyes.

"I want you to clone me." Sam finally said.

"Major Carter I regret cannot do that. Since Loki experimented on Colonel O'Neill the Asgard High Council have outlawed any form of human cloning." Sam immediately felt dejected. "May I ask why you feel the need to clone yourself?" Thor continued.

Sam looked at the small grey alien with pain filled eyes and began to tell him about teenage Jack and what a difficult time he was having. Noticing Thor seemed unmoved by what she said she decided to tell him the whole truth. "Colonel O'Neill and I …have feelings for each other but because of our jobs we can't…..do anything about those feelings. Jack's clone also has those feelings….he has lost everything and everyone close to him…..I just thought if he had a teenage version of me he might not be so….lost."

Thor continued to look at the woman in front of him, contemplating her request. Jack O'Neill, in fact all of SG-1, had become very special to the small alien and in all the time he had known them they had never made a personal request of him. Even this time Major Carter's request was not for herself but rather for the clone the Asgard were directly responsible for creating.

"Major Carter I will do as you ask, however I must however, request that you never tell anyone of this clones existence and make no attempt to contact her. I believe the ramifications for both of us would be dire if the existence of your clone were to become known to your government."

Sam immediately smiled at him. "Thank you Thor, thank you so much." She was so happy she leaned down and hugged the small alien, who, since the last time she had displayed this type of affection, had learnt to return the hug.

Less than three hours later Samantha Carter and her teenage clone were beamed back into her living room.

They immediately set about packing a bag of clothes and deciding which sentimental items each should get including some family photos. They stopped at an ATM where Sam withdrew as much cash as she could and gave it to the younger version of herself and then wrote her a cheque for a significantly larger amount. They had agreed that the clone should write the text books that Sam never seemed to be able to find the time to do under the name of Dr Samantha Carter and she could keep the royalties as a form of income until she completed high school and headed along whatever career path she chose this time.

"You made the right decision." The clone said as they drew up outside Jack's apartment block.

"He's going to be angry." Sam told her.

"I know." The teenager gathered her things and got out of the car. Before she walked off to start her life she leant in the window. "Jack is right you know – you can make it simple with the Colonel."

Sam didn't know what to say in response. "Have a good life."

The teenager grinned. "Oh I intend to."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A bleary eyed Jack opened the door and looked at the teenage girl holding a duffle bag, a six pack of beer and a Nerf bat, standing in front of him.

"Whaddya want."

"You." She said simply and smiled.

It took a few seconds of just staring at the smiling girl to realise exactly who he was looking at. "TELL ME…..TELL ME YOU DID NOT DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID!" Jack bellowed.

"Here you might need this." She calmly handed him the soft baseball bat she was holding. "Feel free to hit anything you like, it's not like you would notice in this dump you live in."

"Does he know?" Jack asked far more calmly than Sam expected.

"No. No-one knows except Thor and the original." She explained as she moved into the apartment, deciding immediately that they would not be continuing to live here.

"Now, see, I thought Thor was my buddy, why on earth would he do this!"

"I made a fairly compelling case Jack. You can rant and rave and get as angry as you want but that won't change the fact that I am here."

"And just why are you here Carter? What the hell made you want to do something as asinine as this? I thought you were supposed to be some kind of genius? This would have to be the single dumbest thing anyone has ever done!" Jack paced around the small apartment as he spoke, occasionally thumping his fist on the nearest available surface to emphasise his point.

Sam flinched slightly at his words. For the first time she doubted her decision, not because she regretted cloning herself but because the thought that Jack might reject her had never crossed her mind and now she was faced with the very real possibility that he may not want her.

"Partly because of what you told her last time she was here." Sam let Jack think about their last conversation.

"Oh." He finally said losing a small amount of his anger. He was silent for a while before asking, "what was the other part?"

This was it. Confession time. "Because she feels the same way. After she left here she thought about what you said and couldn't imagine not having him in her life – she did this for you because she loves you."

Jack moved around the couch and sat down wearily and rubbed his hand through his hair – a trademark Jack O'Neill move when he didn't quite know how to react.

"It's late Carter. You take the bed and I'll sleep out here." Jack effectively ended the conversation for the night.

Sam picked up her duffle and moved to the bedroom, as she got to the door she turned. "Samantha. From now on I want to be known as Samantha." She shut the door before Jack had a chance to respond.

Jack lay on the couch, knowing it was unlikely he would sleep. Aside from the fact it was the first night he could remember where he hadn't drunk himself into a stupor trying to forget what he had lost, his mind was racing. He was torn between blind fury and complete gratitude. For the first time in months he felt hopeful, like his new life wasn't a complete mistake.

At about 3am he moved quietly into the bedroom and crawled into the double bed and spooned himself behind the sleeping woman. "Thank you." He muttered into her hair. She was about to let him know she was awake when she felt the first of his sobs and knew he would not want her to witness this show of emotion. Instead she lay perfectly still, tears falling from her own eyes, until she eventually felt him calm and fall into a deep sleep.

Samantha woke the next morning wrapped in Jacks arms. He may not yet have a man's body but even the teenage version knew how to hug. She opened her eyes slowly and moved her head slightly so she could see into Jacks eyes.

"I take it I am forgiven?" She asked cheekily.

Jack kissed her forehead. "Oh I wanted to stay angry with you, I tried really hard but in the end I was just too damn grateful".

Samantha smiled and snuggled into him more closely. "Ah Samantha," he said emphasising her name, "this is the body of a teenager, it's likely to have a fairly significant reaction to that kind of movement." Jack said ruefully. "Actually it's likely to have that kind of reaction just looking at you." Samantha giggled and just snuggled even more. "I mean you are a gorgeous woman but you are …..hot as a teenager." He confessed. "Dad must have had a hell of a time keeping the boys away from you."

If only he knew, Samantha thought. She had been three years younger than everyone throughout high school, she never went to a prom, hell she didn't even go on her first date until she was 22. This time it would be different she vowed, this time Samantha Carter was going to make sure she didn't miss anything.

Samantha wriggled one more time, eliciting a groan from Jack. "Carter you're killing me here."

"Just remember that this body is brand new and probably isn't up to anything too… adventurous just yet." Samantha moved her head and gently placed her lips against his. Jack needed not further invitation.

Later that afternoon they were still lying in bed only having left it for a quick shower and food. Samantha was lying with her head on Jack's shoulder, feeling content and replete with his arm wrapped securely around her. "Soooo do we have a life plan?" He asked.

Samantha looked up at him questioningly. "C'mon Carter, I know you….rather intimately now in fact." He smirked. "I know you wouldn't have done this without a plan."

"I don't really have a plan as such. I just know there are some things I want to be very different this time. I like to think of this as an opportunity to embrace the parts of me that she can't …or won't."

"And what parts might those be? Because I am all for embracing parts of you." Jack earned himself a slight smack on the stomach for his lascivious remark.

"I was very young the first time I went to high school so I guess I would like to experience it like everyone else did."

"Oh God you are going to make me go to the Prom aren't you?" Jack groaned

"Yup." She responded smiling, knowing he would attend happily with her.

"What else do you have in store for me?"

"Jack I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to, I guess I just want us to look at this as an opportunity to live our lives without the fate of the world literally on our shoulders. They are out there fighting…..denying…doing their duty, we are free to do the things they would if they could. In fact, in a way, I think we owe it to them."

Jack lay there in silence for a while thinking about what Samantha had said. "So where do you stand on the subject of marriage and family?" Jack eventually asked.

Sam smiled. Turns out they were on the same page after all. "I'm all for both those ….. one sooner than the other though. I want to have your children Jack O'Neill but I want to finish high school, go to college, maybe be a bit older than 17", she smirked. "before I venture into motherhood."

"Ummmmm Samantha," it was amazing how easy it was to call her that, she was his Carter, but oh so much more, "you know what we have spent the day doing…you do know that makes babies right?"

"Holy Hannah!" Sam sat bolt upright in the bed, neither of them, not once had thought of using any kind of protection.

Jack sat up and began rubbing her back. "Calm down. You may be worrying for nothing and if there is something ….. well we'll deal with it. I promise you Samantha Carter you will get your prom and your college days, as long as you don't mind dragging your husband along."

"Husband? Was that a proposal?"

Jack looked at the naked woman in his bed and realised this was not the story he wanted to tell his grandkids about how he had asked their grandmother to marry him. "Nope. Not a proposal, more a statement of intent."

"Oh okay." Samantha said slightly disappointed


	4. Chapter 4

The day after her arrival Jack and Samantha went to see Jacks contact, Ronnie, in order to get some fake ID made up for Samantha. Ronnie had told them it would take a while, high school transcripts and drivers licences were a piece of cake, birth certificates and social security cards took a bit more time and finesse.

After leaving Ronnie they decided to go for a walk in the park. Hand in hand they walked along the edge of the pond.

"So how long do you think until we know about …..you know?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"I have no idea – new body remember. I guess worst case scenario about four weeks give or take a few days." Samantha told him, trying to think about it biologically rather than emotionally. If she began to think about the possibility of being pregnant emotionally again she would start to panic and she didn't want anything to spoil these first wonderful days with Jack.

"So I guess we wait then?"

"Yeah we wait." Samantha sighed knowing it would be a long few weeks for her.

They walked a bit further in silence each lost in their own thoughts until they sat down on a bench to watch the children feeding the ducks in the pond Jack decided this was the perfect spot. "So Samantha, I was thinking, as soon as Ronnie comes through with that birth certificate what say we put his handiwork to the test and apply for a marriage licence."

Samantha was silent for so long that Jack was beginning to worry. He was relieved when she finally spoke. "Just to be clear….that was a proposal?"

"Ummm yeah. Not good enough?"

Samantha looked around the beautiful park and looked at her hand being held by the man she loved. It wouldn't be Jack O'Neill if he had gone all hearts and flowers.

"Nope it was perfect." She smiled.

"Sooooo…"

Samantha smiled widely. "Yes! Of course it's yes!" Jack leaned in and kissed her soundly. "I do have one condition though."

Jack became serious hoping it was a condition he could accommodate, because he would do just about anything to make this woman happy.

"Anything."

"We HAVE to move. And soon."

Jack smiled. Now that he had Samantha to share his life with his whole demeanour and outlook on life shifted. "Ring shopping or apartment shopping first?" He asked.

"Apartment hunting, definatley apartment hunting!" Samantha jumped up and grabbed Jack's hand. "Who knows if we can find something quickly maybe we can still have time to go home and …..celebrate."

"Samantha Carter you are insatiable…I love it!"

In the end they did find an apartment they agreed on. Not that Jack had all that many requirements but Sam insisted on something that resembled a home not a teenage flop house. It had taken a couple of attempts to find a realtor to take them seriously but waving a wad of cash in front of one seemed to have done the trick, not to mention a quick phone call Jack made to Major General George Hammond to get a character reference.

Samantha had fallen in love with the third apartment they had been shown. It had three bedrooms and a beautiful kitchen and a large living area along with a large balcony Jack had already planned to put a BBQ on. It ticked all the boxes including the one that had them living in the district where she planned for them to go to school. She hadn't told Jack yet but she fully intended for him to actually start attending school. She was pretty sure she could come up with a couple of ways to convince him.

"So ring shopping?" Jack asked checking his watch to make sure they still had time.

"Actually," Samantha said hesitantly, "She gave me mom's engagement ring. She didn't think she would ever need it and was pretty sure I could make use of it. Would you mind?"

"You sure you don't want something new, something of your own?" He questioned.

"I think I would like to wear my moms."

"Samantha, we both know how much your dad loved your mom, if wearing her ring brings us that kind of love and commitment I would be honoured and proud for you to wear the ring your dad gave your mom." Jack told her sincerely.

"I love you."

They picked up take out on their way home and decided to get packing. As the new apartment was available immediately they planned to start moving the next day. As Sam looked around her she decided that there was nothing here that she was prepared to take with her except their clothes and of course the huge flat screen tv that she knew Jack would not part with.

She sat down on the formica table and began to make a list as Jack dished out dinner.

"Whatchya doin'?" he asked as he put a plate of Chinese food in front of her.

"Making a list of everything we need for the new place." She looked around her barely hiding her disgust. "I'm assuming you still have most of the start-up money the Air Force gave you?"

"What makes you think that?" Samantha looked around her and raised her eyebrow in a manner worthy of Teal'c. "Yeah yeah, alright, I've barely touched it, security deposit on this place and the TV, that's it."

"Good." She stated firmly, "Because I intend to go on a shopping spree tomorrow."

Jack knew he must be in love because not even the thought of spending the day shopping tomorrow could wipe the grin off his face. A grin that hadn't been there since he first found out he would have to live his life over in isolation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone who is reading/following/reviewing this story - I know clone fics aren't that popular so thanks for giving it a go.**

Two weeks after signing the lease Samantha and Jack were settled into their new apartment as Mr and Mrs Neil. They had no friends or family to invite to a wedding and saw no reason to wait so they were married quietly by a Justice of the Peace one Thursday afternoon, went out to dinner and then home to celebrate. Neither felt the need for a honeymoon as such and therefore once all their newly purchased furniture had arrived Samantha saw no reason why they should not enrol at the local high school.

The next morning Samantha and Jack stood in the school office filling out the numerous forms required for enrolment. It was when the administration officer, an older woman who looked like she wouldn't know how to smile if she were paid to, made a comment to one of the other women in the office about the Neil siblings needing lockers that Samantha realised for the first time that having the same last name and address would of course make everyone assume they were brother and sister.

Jack looked at his wife and shrugged slightly indicating it was entirely up to her how she wanted to handle the situation.

"Actually Jack and I are married." The sour old woman's head popped up in shock and quickly looked at their forms again.

"But you're only 17!"

Jack smirked enjoying this immensely. "When you find the right girl age is irrelevant." He gently squeezed Samantha's hand and smiled at her.

The woman scoffed. "How on earth would you know at 17 if she is the right one, you're just children. The principal is going to want to speak to you both before she accepts your enrolment."

Ten minutes later they were sitting in the principal's office, both enjoying the fact that it was not at all daunting when you were an adult, even if you were in a child's body.

"Miss Dwyer informs me you two are married." Jack didn't think anyone could look more disapproving than Miss Dwyer had, but it turned out the principal could.

"That's correct." Samantha answered.

"We have never had married students at our school before. What exactly were your parents thinking letting you get married before you even finished high school?" The principal shook her head in bewilderment.

"We don't actually have any parents." Jack answered succinctly knowing that the thought of never seeing her dad again was one of the few regrets Samantha had.

"I'm not sure if this is the sort of example we want to set for our students."

Samantha felt Jack tense next to her and knew it wouldn't take much more of this woman's attitude to have him fly off the handle. "You would rather up set the example of living together without the benefit of marriage to your students?"

The older woman opened her mouth to respond but before she could utter a word Samantha continued. "Jack and I take our vows seriously, we have no intention of flaunting our relationship, however, nor do we intend to hide it. Now, as we live in the catchment area for this high school you have no choice but to accept our enrolment and I for one am keen to start classes, so if you wouldn't mind providing us with our class schedules we will leave you to deal with far more important things than two students who happen to love each other enough to want to spend the rest of their lives together." Samantha stood to leave the office and Jack quickly followed.

"God you are hot when you are putting officious, small minded principals in their place." Jack smirked as he leaned towards Samantha.

Samantha knew she should have been angry at Jack for his comment, but she had felt so good putting the woman in her place. "You can show me how hot you think I am when we get home." Two could play at this game she thought.

Samantha wasn't sure if it had been done on purpose or not but their timetables had them in none of the same classes. Not that it really worried either of them – in fact if they were being honest with themselves it was probably for the best.

They had turned the two spare bedrooms into studies for each of them. Samantha, much to Jacks disgust spent a ridiculous amount of time in hers, Jack however had set an Xbox up in his.

Jack had just put the finishing touches on dinner when Samantha emerged from her study one week after starting high school.

"What can you possibly need to spend so much time on in there?" Jack asked.

"I may know all of this stuff but I still have homework to complete and assignments to do. Plus we missed the first six weeks of the school year so I have to catch up on that stuff." Samantha explained.

"Why on earth would you want to catch up on the stuff you missed?" Samantha was silent and began to blush slightly and wouldn't make eye contact with Jack. Then it hit him. "You want to be valedictorian don't you?" Sam's blush deepened. "You do!" Jack laughed. "What, once wasn't enough for you?" Jack continued smiling at his competitive wife.

"And what if I do?"

"Nothing." Jack continued chuckling. "Nothing at all. In fact you wouldn't be you if you weren't top of the class. Just let me know what I can do to help you achieve this lofty goal of yours."

"Actually I was wondering if you would mind me having a small study group over here sometimes?" Samantha asked hesitantly.

"A bunch of egg heads? No problem at all, just let me know when, in fact why don't you just set it up for the days I have basketball training?"

Now it was Samantha's turn to laugh. "You made the Basketball team?"

"Yup. And as my wife it is your solemn duty to come to games and cheer me on." Jack informed her with a smile.

"Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world." Samantha laughed.

"Any chance I could convince you to try out as a cheerleader?" Jack asked hopefully, knowing exactly what her reaction would be.

"Not a snowball's in hell!"

"Damn! I had all these lovely visions of you in one of those tiny cheerleader outfits."

"Oh! Well if that's all you wanted …maybe …for your birthday." Sam laughed at the shocked expression on Jack's face. She was loving being able to tease him like this, loving the way they could be so open.

"Sweeeet."

Samantha laughed at his response, it was so typically Jack O'Neill. As hard as some things were having her adult knowledge and memories and the physical appearance of teenager it was times like this she could appreciate how lucky the two of them were.

"I love you." She told him simply.

Jack looked at the intense love that was so visible on her face. "I know I was angry at first but having you here like this, I actually feel sorry for him. He'll never get to know how wonderful it is to love you and to grow up again with you."

Jack's response bought a tear to her eye because she knew exactly what he meant. Now that they were together she knew they were the lucky ones.

They continued their meal in silence for a while before Jack finally got up the courage to ask about the thing that had been playing on both their minds, for different reasons.

"So any news on the baby front?"

Samantha smiled. "Actually that little problem solved itself today thank heavens, I was beginning to get really worried."

Jack saw the relief written all over her face, he however, felt a completely illogical sense of loss and obviously hadn't been able to hide it from her.

"Jack?" She asked, concerned by the way he was looking at her.

"That's…. that's good Carter. For the best."

Samantha noticed the use of her former last name. It wasn't the first time he had used it, he tended to when he was feeling emotional.

"Jack?" She asked again. "Did you want me to be pregnant?" She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know his answer.

"Honestly?" Samantha nodded. "Yeah I guess a part of me did." Samantha sat back in shock, she had assumed they had been in agreement that now was not the time to start their family. "I know we look like teenagers, but in my head I am a 48 year old man married to the woman I love, I guess it is just another one of those paradoxes we are living – the mind is ready but the stage in life isn't."

Sam sat there thinking about what Jack had said and a part of her did understand what he meant. She had been so wrapped up in taking advantage of the opportunities living her life over presented that she forgot how much family meant to Jack.

"I wasn't lying, I do want to have a family with you but I feel like we have time to wait, to do things we didn't do the first time, to establish ourselves in some kind of career before we have a baby." Jack opened his mouth to speak but Samantha beat him to it. "BUT…."

"But?" He asked.

Samantha smiled. "But, I forgot how much kids mean to you, how much family means to you, so if you are prepared to wait until the end of this school year I will defer college for a year or two and we can start our family." As Samantha said the words a sense of calm came over her, after having been so worried for the last couple of weeks she knew this was the right decision. In fact as she thought about it the prospect of having a baby with Jack was quite exciting now they had a plan.

"No Sam, I don't want you to put off college, we can wait until you've finished."

"Jack, I am planning on doing a doctorate, I am going to be at college for a while, putting that on hold for a couple of years is not a big deal, I'll probably still manage to take a class or two each semester. Besides that gives you a chance to finish your degree."

"Geez Carter, two years for an undergrad course, no pressure there!" Jack laughed feeling lighter than he had a few minutes ago. "Who says I even want a degree."

"Jack Neil, you may have been able to fool the rest of world with your 'I'm not very bright' act but I know how smart you are and the fact that I'm guessing you have already done several degrees I imagine doing one in two years should not pose too much of a challenge for you!"

Jack didn't realise she knew him so well and merely looked a bit sheepish. "So we have a plan then?"

Samantha grinned with that smile he loved so much. "We have a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

Samantha's study group had come about quite by accident. During one of her first biology classes they had been asked to break into groups of five for a group assessment task and presentation. When Samantha had looked at the assignment it was one she could have easily completed on her own. Truthfully, she had always hated group tasks. The first time she had been at high school she had made the mistake of thinking she had been finally accepted by her classmates when several of them had requested she join their group. She later discovered they had only wanted her because they knew she had no friends and could easily be convinced to do most of the work.

This time, with the confidence of adulthood and being the 'new girl' she had approached the four students who were clearly not being asked to join any other group. Annie reminded her of herself the first time she had been at high school. She was a younger than the rest of the class, not quite 16 and was clearly bright, she just lacked the confidence to let anybody see. Drew was already six foot six inches tall and had a face covered in one of the worst cases of acne Sam had ever seen. Michael was so painfully shy he had blushed beetroot red and barely been able to respond to her when Samantha had asked him if he wanted to join their group and then there was Oliver. Oliver had been the brightest in the class until Samantha had arrived and had made no secret of the fact that he planned to compete with her for top marks. Samantha smiled knowing he didn't stand a chance but employed the military tactic of keeping your friends close and your enemies closer.

Of course their group had received top marks and even Oliver could see the advantages of staying together as a study group for other subjects as well as biology. They met at Sam's after school every Monday and Wednesday – the days Jack had basketball training, so he had yet to meet Sam's friends. She had however, been dragged to several games and post-game parties and got along remarkably well with Jack's friends.

This week however, they had been given another group task and Sam had invited the group over on a Friday. She knew Jack had a game so invited everyone to stay for dinner thinking he would go out with the guys after the game and wouldn't be home until around 10.

While she was in the kitchen preparing the simple spaghetti dish she was planning to serve, Annie joined her.

"Do you want any help?" Annie asked shyly. She was completely in awe of Samantha. Samantha was everything she wanted to be and wasn't, she was stunning, intelligent, friendly with everybody and had a manner of talking to teachers as if she was their equal, something the teachers seemed to accept from her.

Samantha smiled. "Actually you could get the garlic bread out of the oven and cut it up if you don't mind."

Annie got the garlic bread out and shyly asked, "Is it strange not living with your parents? I can't even imagine going to school and having to do all that grown up stuff like groceries and cooking and pay bills."

"I guess I'm used to it." If only you knew Samantha thought. "I don't really have much choice, besides it's not like I have to do everything, Jack helps."

"Jack? Is he your brother?" Annie asked.

"Oh wow, I can't believe I haven't told you guys, I just assumed you knew." Annie looked at her strangely. "Jack is my husband."

Annie stood there in a state of shock. In a way she idolised Samantha and here she was telling her this huge thing and she had no idea how to react. "Husband, as in married?"

"Umm yeah." Samantha could tell she had shocked the young girl she had taken under her wing, she felt an odd mix of motherly and sisterly feelings for her. "I'm so sorry Annie, it's not like it's a secret we just don't make a big deal about it. I honestly just assumed you knew." Samantha stood there waiting for Annie to say something.

"So you live here with your husband? And you…." Annie's immediate thought was wow she actually knew someone who'd had sex!

Samantha giggled knowing exactly where the teenagers mind had headed. "Yeah we do…..quite a lot actually." Samantha was surprised when Annie hugged her.

"You are quite literally the coolest person I know, probably the coolest person in the whole school and I'm your friend!"

"So cool by association?" Samantha asked her with a huge smile of relief, glad that knowledge of her marriage hadn't damaged their friendship.

"Oh I hope so!" Annie laughed with her.

A hot and sweaty Jack Neil let himself into his apartment hoping to find his wife curled up on the couch ready to order pizza and watch a movie. Instead he saw three strange boys sitting at his dining room table staring at him.

"And you would be….?" He drawled having a fairly good idea of who they were and all hope of a quiet night with Samantha suddenly flew out the window.

One of the poor boys blushed the colour of a tomato, the tall one slumped in his chair and hung his head so he couldn't make eye contact. The one who had the air of superiority answered. "We are Samantha's study group." He said as if it was the most important thing in the world. "And you are?"

Ahhh this must be Oliver Jack thought, yup he was exactly as Samantha had described him. He took great delight in dumping his gear on the couch and turning to the annoying boy. "I am Samantha's husband."

All three boys jaws dropped at his announcement. Oliver was the first to recover and laughed. "Yeah right. She's 17, as if she's married."

Sam and Annie came out of the kitchen laughing, Samantha hid her surprise at seeing Jack standing there.

"Jack! You're home. I thought you would be going out after the game." She questioned him.

"Turns out it isn't as much fun without you, so I thought I'd come home and we could have a night in."

Sam placed the spaghetti on the table and walked over to him and kissed him while whispering 'sorry'.

Jack pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple. "S'ok"

Four teenagers just stared at them and their affectionate display. Annie, who had marginally longer to absorb the news of Samantha's marriage recovered first. "Wow you really are married, you're like my mom and step dad…just not... gross."

"Oh yeah definitely married". Jack announced meeting Oliver's stare with one of his own. "Let's eat!"

The meal had gone surprisingly well. Samantha had talked about her study group enough for Jack to feel like he already knew them. And after meeting them he had developed a real liking for Annie, Michael and Drew. Jack had always been drawn to kids who needed his special brand of friendship, he thought of Cassie, Merrin and Retou Charlie, these kids sitting at his dining room table needed him too. Even Oliver, who he had trouble liking, probably because he had sensed immediately that Oliver had developed feelings for Samantha.

"So you guys wanna go bowling tomorrow night?"

Samantha flashed him that smile that told him how much she loved him right at this moment, she followed it up with a wink that told him he was soooooo gonna get lucky tonight.

"Ummmm Jack, kids like us don't go bowling." Drew practically whispered.

Jack's heart went out to the poor kid. "Oh sure okay if you don't want to go bowling we could do something else, movie, baseball game oh hey I know, what about we go to that new Italian place in town?" Jack was met with complete silence, obviously they would have to work up to going out in public. "Or we could have an Xbox marathon here and order pizza?" Drew and Michael looked at Jack barely believing that this cool guy wanted to spend time with them. " I have the new Grand Theft Auto…." He tempted them.

"Umm that would be great. Thanks Jack. As long as you're sure. I mean you must have friends you want to hang out with." Michael mumbled.

"You guys are Samantha's friends, Samantha is my wife, that makes you guys my friends." Jack told them simply and sincerely.

Annie grinned. "I can see why Samantha loves you."

Jack laughed and smiled at the young girl who reminded him of his wife. "Oh Annie, you have no idea, I have a long, long list of terrible things about me – just wait till you get to know me!"


	7. Chapter 7

It was Halloween and the group sat around the coffee table in Jack and Samantha's living room. Jack was sitting on the couch with Samantha curled up next to him, his arm casually slung around her shoulders. Annie sat at the other end of the couch, Oliver and Drew were in the single chairs and Michael was sitting on the floor. After their first pizza night these had quickly become 'their' spots.

They had spent several Saturday nights just like this one. Jack had come to really enjoy the company of these kids, they were bright and funny once you got to know them and when they finally began to relax around Jack instead of being in awe of him, they had really begun to open up.

"So what plans does everyone have for Thanksgiving?" Jack asked just as the doorbell rang.

Jack jumped up and grabbed the box of candy off the table. The others could hear him as he spoke to the kids.

"And what do we have here?" Jack asked crouching down in front of the most adorable fairy and pirate he had ever seen.

"I's tinkerspell." The little fairy responded confidently, Jack's smile widened at her mis-pronunciation.

"Tinkerspell hey? And what about this scary looking young man? Are you going to make me walk the plank if I don't give you my best candy? Or will Tinkerspell here sprinkle some fairy dust on me and curse me for life?" Jack asked them dramatically, with a huge smile on his face.

Both children giggled and Jack produced some candy for each of them. "Now remember, Halloween candy is magic, the longer you can make it last the more delicious it becomes." The children's mother smiled at the young man in front of her.

Back in the living room the teenagers all listened to the exchange with smiles on their faces. "He is going to be such a great dad Samantha." Annie told her enviously.

"He really is." Samantha agreed with her glad that they would be starting their family sooner rather than later.

"Soooo Thanksgiving?" Jack asked again as he walked back into the room.

"Probably nothing." Oliver said. It had taken a while for Jack to warm up to Oliver but once he started getting to know the kid and learnt that his parents were divorced and neither had really wanted custody of him Jack realised he was just a sad, lonely kid who put on pompous airs to hide behind the fact that his family could care less about him. In fact, in a lot of ways Oliver reminded him of Daniel.

Annie had told Samantha when they first met that her parents were divorced and her father was currently in Iraq and her mother had remarried four years ago and had two kids with her new husband. Annie told her that her mom was more interested in her new family. From things the you girl had said, Samantha go the distinct impression that Annie was pretty much being left to raise herself.

"Mom and Dave are taking the little girls to see their grandparents, I'm not really sure what they were planning to do with me, but I know they didn't buy me an air ticket." She shrugged pretending it was no big deal. Jack and Sam knew otherwise. Annie had crashed at their place on several occasions and not once had either parent called to find out where she was.

"Dad usually works Thanksgiving so other people can spend it with their families." Michael's mother had died of cancer when he was eight and his dad was a paramedic who worked shiftwork. It was clear father and son were close but were equally happy not spending a lot of time together.

All eyes turned to Drew. He felt bad for his friends. "Umm usually my family goes to our house at Twin Lakes…..ummm it's a big house and mom and dad have always said I could bring friends….I've just never had friends to invite before." Drew smiled shyly.

"Twin Lakes you say….so there would be fishing there?" Jack asked liking this idea. Damn he missed fishing.

"Sure….I guess. I've never actually fished but I'm pretty sure my dad does."

One phone call to Drew's parents and it had been arranged that Jack and Sam would drive Annie, Oliver and Michael to Twin Lakes the day before Thanksgiving. Drew was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't be travelling with the others but there wasn't enough room in the car and his parents expected him to travel with them.

That night, after Jack had dropped all the kids home he and Sam were snuggled up in bed.

"So fishing huh? I take it I should pack a good book for our Thanksgiving trip?" Sam joked.

"You could fish with me, who knows you might find you even like it." Sam was doubtful but agreed she would give it a go. "My heart just breaks for those kids sometimes, particularly Annie and Oliver, those two kids deserve parents who love them." Jack said.

"Jack," Samantha said seriously, "They are the same age as us we can't adopt them no matter how much we want to." Jack looked at his wife.

"So you feel the same way then?"

"Of course I do! Sometimes I just want to hug them and tell them they are special and loved and deserve only the best in life but then I remember that I am 17 and that would be …..well, really weird."

Jack was quiet for a while, he'd come up with an idea a few weeks ago when Samantha had received her first cheque from the sale of her textbook on physics. The cheque had been for far more than either of them had ever expected, but apparently it was a book that a lot of school districts had ordered.

"You know how we talked about buying a house sometime next year?" Jack asked. He felt Samantha nod against his chest. "I was thinking that maybe we could buy something a little bit bigger than we originally planned."

Samantha turned her head to look at Jack, she had an idea where he was headed with this and she loved him just a little bit more. "Why exactly would we want something bigger?"

"Well Oliver and Annie have both said they are planning to go to UCCS like we are and well….ithoughtthatmaybetheycouldcomelivewithus." Jack blurted out.

"You want Annie and Oliver to live with us?"

"Well you won't let me adopt them." Jack joked hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"Does this mean you want to wait before we have a baby?" Sam asked far more disappointed at the idea of postponing their family that she ever imagined she would be. " Because I can't imagine they are going to want to share a house with us and our new baby." Samantha said realistically.

"God no! I can't wait to have a baby." He rolled them so his face was pressed against her stomach. "I was thinking more of something like a basement flat for them, you know close enough that we can be there for them but still giving all of us some space."

"Jack Neil – I love you more than I ever thought possible, you are strong and smart and loving and generous and I am the luckiest woman in the world." Samantha kissed him so passionately so he was in no doubt of her love for him.

When they came up for air Jack grinned cheekily at her. "So I can take that as a yes?" Sam nodded enthusiastically.

Four weeks later Jack was driving the four of them in his new SUV up to Twin Lakes. It had taken him a couple of weeks to convince Samantha that they should trade his 15 year old compact in for something newer and safer. He'd used the Thanksgiving trip to try and persuade her but she wasn't having any of it and informed him that their current car could more than capably make the trip. He had tried playing on her emotions by telling her he had bought it before she had come into his life and he wanted to forget about how miserable and alone he had felt back then. Eventually he pulled out his ace, he told her that if they were planning to have a baby, then they should be responsible parents and have a safe and sturdy car.

Eventually Samantha had given in and they had gone car shopping. The Air Force had been generous with Jack's start up payment and ongoing allowance and in the end they had decided on the SUV.

"I hope you all bought your Ipods." Sam said as they left the city. "Otherwise you are going to spend the next couple of hours listening to Jack try and sing along to Country western."

"Carter! I'll have you know I have had audiences cheering for this voice and begging for more."

Sam laughed. "Karaoke doesn't count Jack."

The next three hours passed quickly and eventually they pulled up in front of one of the most beautiful houses any of them had ever seen. Drew had clearly been waiting for them and came bounding down the front steps.

"It's about time you guys got here!"

"Yeah Jack wouldn't let me drive so it took about 20 minutes longer than it should have." Samantha joked as Jack grabbed her around the waist.

"That would be right Mrs Lead foot because we all wanted to arrive in one piece without a speeding ticket."

Sam laughed knowing he had a valid point with her history of speeding tickets.

They all began unloading the car. Jack carried in his and Samantha's bags while she carried in the pile of food she had insisted on bringing.

As they entered the house a couple in their early forties came into the living room to meet them.

Drew made the introductions, and Samantha presented the older woman with the pies and cakes she had baked.

"Oh my dear, you didn't need to bring anything." Drew's mother, Ellen exclaimed.

"It was my pleasure, besides I know how much Jack eats, trust me you will need these!" Samantha earned a small dig in the ribs from her husband as he smiled at her.

"Right, well, let's get you all into some rooms so you can get yourselves unpacked. Drew can show you the rooms and I'll get some hot chocolate started." Jack groaned inwardly at the thought of hot chocolate, he would give his right arm for a coffee.

"Jack, Drew tells me you are keen to do a bit of fishing?" Bob said.

"Yes sir. Really looking forward to it."

"I hope you don't mind if I tag along, Drew here has never shown much of an interest in tossing in a line – would be nice to have some company."

"That would be great although I warn you Samantha has promised to come along with me and she will probably be calculating casting trajectories and the number of fish per square foot." Jack smiled to let the older couple know he was teasing. As a whispered aside he joked, "she is a bit of a nerd."

Thirty minutes later Sam walked into the kitchen to find Ellen pulling muffins from the oven. "Oh wow they smell wonderful."

"Oh hello dear, are you all settled in? Which room did you end up with?"

"We have the one at the back of the house with that incredible view over the lake." Samantha told the older woman.

Jack walked in just as Samantha finished speaking. "Oh yeah, that is a view I could get used to waking up to each morning." Samantha smirked knowing he had deliberately used the same words he had said to her the morning after their wedding.

Ellen looked up at the young couple watched as Jack wrapped his arms around Samantha. "Oh dear!"

"What's wrong Mrs Cavendish?" Samantha asked genuinely concerned by the older woman's outburst.

"Oh dear, I don't know quite what to say, I mean I didn't expect…."

"Didn't expect what?" Samantha prompted gently.

"I don't quite know how to say this, I mean your parents may be fine with it, but in this house … what I mean to say is that we have two impressionable daughters here as well as Drew and we try to set a good example for them…I'm sorry but I just can't allow the two of you to share a room while you are under our roof. I understand that you are seniors and I am a modern woman, I know people don't wait until they are married but …well I hope you understand and can respect my wishes."

Jack and Samantha looked at each other. Clearly Drew had never mentioned the fact that two of his friends were married.

Jack was the first to speak. "Mrs Cavendish I hope you know Samantha and I would never intentionally do anything to disrespect you and Mr Cavendish afer you have opened your home to us."

Samantha took over seamlessly as if the was finishing Jack's thought. "Mrs Cavendish we assumed Drew would have mentioned it, Jack and I are actually married."

"Married?" The older woman asked in shock. "But you are still in high school!"

"We get that reaction a lot." Jack said as he grabbed Samantha's left hand and held it up in his own to show Ellen their wedding rings.


	8. Chapter 8

Annie walked bleary eyed into the kitchen. "Happy Thanksgiving everyone."

"Happy Thanksgiving dear." Ellen said as she put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of the young girl. "Did you happen to see if Jack and Samantha had surfaced yet? I knocked on their door ten minutes ago to let them know breakfast was on it's way." The older woman smiled kindly.

"They are probably out jogging, they are a bit freaky like that, you know, liking to exercise and stuff."

"Best part of the morning." Jack said as he came in the kitchen door with a large grin on his face. "Mmmmm smells delicious."

"Where's Samantha?" Ellen asked concerned.

"Eating my dust apparently." Jack said catching a glimpse of his wife entering the kitchen. "I think she is getting soft, I never used to be able to beat her."

"SOFT! Jack Neil, you are a cheat!" Samantha laughed as she too sat down and was served a huge breakfast.

"So Mr Cavendish, while we were out jogging Samantha and I came across a dilapidated old cabin about a quarter of a mile further around the lake, I was just wondering if there was any chance you knew who owned it and whether they would be interested in selling?"

_**Earlier**_

Samantha just about ran into Jack because he had stopped dead, obviously looking at something with great interest. Samantha followed his line of vision and saw a cabin sitting right on the edge of the lake, what would have once been a magnificent deck was built out over the lake but was now in such a state of disrepair it was almost sad to see.

"I miss my cabin…..his cabin". Jack said quietly. He turned to look at Samantha. "I love you and I love our life but there is stuff I miss."

Samantha moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his middle. Instinctively Jack wrapped his arm around her.

"Do you miss stuff?" He asked.

Sam was thoughtful. "Daniel, Teal'c, my dad and Cassie. I don't think I will ever stop missing them, but I guess it is a bit like death in a way, everyday it gets a tiny bit easier. I really miss flying. I guess, if I am honest I miss being looked to to solve problems, being respected for my work and knowledge." Sam laughed slightly. "That makes me sound very vain doesn't it?"

"Not at all. You were the top of your field. I've never thought about how hard it must be for you to act like you know almost nothing about things you know everything about."

"Writing the books helps with that. What about you, do you miss it? After everything you have done this must be so …..boring to you".

"Never!" Jack was adamant. "Life with you ….. well it's more than I ever hoped for, and yes there are days when I miss Danny and T but then I remember I have you and it makes it a little bit better you know?"

They stood there in silence for a while, just looking at the cabin and enjoying the peace and tranquillity of the morning.

"Sometimes I feel like Thor picked all the bits out of her that would make her really happy and used those to make me." Samantha confessed quietly. "She is getting shot at, worrying about the fate of the universe and having to come up with miracles every second day and I get all this." She gestured the lake with her hand and hugged him tighter at the same time.

"But is this enough?" Asked Jack as he looked down at her, voicing something that had worried him since the first night she had appeared at his door.

"More than enough." She said sincerely, holding him tighter. "So this cabin…..you think we could fix it up?"

"I love that you can read my mind." He kissed her temple. "Let's talk to Bob and see if he knows who owns it and if they would be interested in selling before we get our hopes up."

_End_

"That old thing! I've been trying to sell that cabin for nearly ten years now. This area has a whole heap of development protection laws which means the original structure has to remain on the land, add to that the fact that the only road in is a fire trail and , well you've seen it, it needs a LOT of work to make it habitable, only an idiot would take on that amount of work on with no chance of return on their investment."

Jack grinned at Samantha. "I've been called worse." Samantha nodded slightly. "Sir I'd like to buy it."

Bob Cavendish looked at the young man in front of him and got the distinct impression that he was not talking to any ordinary teenager. At times he felt like he was speaking to a contemporary of his rather than a friend of Drew's. This young man had done so much for his son in the few short weeks he had known him. His son had been miserable at school for the last few years, standing far taller than anyone else and a skin condition that they had only been able to start treating in the last six months, mixed with the boys inherent shyness and depression, Bob Cavendish had despaired for his son. Yet this young man in front of him, along with his teenage wife, had drawn him into their circle and with their acceptance and friendship he had watched his son blossom. This young couples friendship had been the making of his son and there was nothing he could ever do to repay them for that.

Jack began to squirm slightly under the older man's gaze, unsure what was going through his head.

"My grandfather built that cabin so he and his family could holiday here and he could fish to his heart's content. I remember coming up here as a child, long before my father built this place, that cabin was always filled with love and happiness, I would love to see it restored to that and I think you and your beautiful bride are the ones to do it. Jack, Samantha, the unconditional friendship you have given my son at a time when he was struggling with his place in the world," Bob Cavendish looked at his son and a tear started to form in his eye, "that is worth far more to me than money. I would like to give you the cabin."

Jack opened his mouth to protest, Samantha placed her hand on his effectively stopping him and he took a moment to truly look at the family in front of him and saw what Samantha had seen, two parents who had begun to despair of how to help their son. Jack though back to the boy who a few months ago who constantly hung his head, never made eye contact and barely spoke, he was so different to the boy Drew was now, smiling and talkative who embraced his height. He thought about what he would have done for someone who had bought about this kind of change in Charlie, had he lived, and he realised there is nothing he could have done to repay them. In that moment he understood Bob Cavendish as a father.

"Sir, it goes against everything I stand for to accept a gift like that but I think I can understand why you are doing it and …well, Samantha and I gratefully accept your generous gift."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews, I'm sorry I can't respond individually to the ones that aren't signed in but please know they are very much appreciated.**

Jack and Samantha had finished bringing everything up from the car after they had returned Annie, Michael and Oliver to their respective homes. It had been a wonderful Thanksgiving and they had all been invited back to spend Christmas with the Cavendish's. Samantha had been worried about leaving Annie when they had arrived at her empty house but she had assured them her mother and step father were due back that night.

"So…..we own a cabin." Samantha smiled at her husband as they snuggled on the couch.

"Still kinda feel bad he just gave it to us."

"But you understand why?"

"Yeah, but it just doesn't feel right you know?"

"I know, but Jack, it exactly what you would have done."

"I know…..but it is different when it's me doing the giving."

Samantha laughed. "Think of it as Karma, the universe is finally giving back to you."

"It's going to be a lot of work you know."

"Jack, I saw it, we are practically going to have to rebuild it from scratch, but as long as it doesn't put any of our other plans on hold, I am kind of looking forward to it."

"God I love you." Jack moved so she was lying beneath him and he began kissing her so she had no doubt about how he wanted to spend the rest of the evening. Just as Samantha was about to suggest heading to bed for the night there was a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought." Jack said as he disentangled himself to answer the door. "Hold your horses, I'm coming." He yelled as another knock sounded.

Jack threw the door open hoping to get rid of whoever was on the other side as soon as possible. Annie stood there, tears streaming down her face. "I don't…I can't pay for the cab." Was the first thing out of the girl's mouth. Samantha had come to join Jack to see who was at the door and the minute she saw Annie she wrapped her in a protective hug while Jack went down to pay the cab driver.

Samantha was still holding the girl when Jack returned. She ushered her over to the couch, still holding her in a comforting embrace. Jack sat in the closest single chair.

"You want to tell us what happened?" Jack asked gently.

"After you dropped me home, I waited for them….then I started to get worried and she rang. She told me they had decided to stay." Annie hiccupped and sobbed again. "She said …she said my father paid her to have me, but she hadn't expected him to be deployed for so long." Annie hiccupped again, trying desperately to stay in control while she told them. "She said she had done her fair share and it was his turn." Jack and Samantha looked at each other over the top of the sobbing girls head. Neither could believe a parent could abandon their child like this.

"Annie, what is your dad's name, I'm going to make a few calls and we will see if we can locate him."

Samantha smiled, this was the Colonel O'Neill of old, all 'take charge' and make things happen.

"Colonel Bill Gibson. I doubt you will be able to find anything out though, he is special ops."

Samantha knew immediately that Jack recognised the name. "Use my office, I'm going to set Annie up in yours."

"Are you sure? I just didn't know where else to go. I'm sorry." Annie sobbed again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Jack motioned with his head that he was going to go a make a few calls. Samantha nodded. "Annie what has happened is horrible but you are not to worry, you can stay here as long as you need to." Samantha told her firmly.

"What am I going to do? I have no money, I'm not like you, I don't know how to be a grown up."

"Shhh" Samantha soothed. "You don't have to be a grown up. You are going to let Jack and I take care of you and you are going to continue being the amazing kid you are. I wasn't just saying it, you will have a home with Jack and I as long as you want it."

"Thank you Samantha." Annie cried again. "I ….I love you and Jack….I hope that isn't weird…but you and Jack….you aren't like regular kids… your kids are gonna be so lucky…..I wish you were my parents. " Annie couldn't seem to make a coherent sentence she was so emotional. "Okay I know that was weird, I'm sorry."

Samantha smiled. "Not weird, I promise. And for the record I would consider myself lucky to have a daughter as wonderful as you." Samantha hugged the girl again. "C'mon, let's get you into bed and I promise everything will seem better in the morning."

Samantha and Annie set up the fold out couch in Jack's office and she lay with the young girl until she had cried herself to sleep.

Samantha slowly wriggled herself off the bed so she didn't disturb the sleeping girl. Jack was pacing the living room when she emerged from his office.

"What the hell kind of parent does that!" Jack exclaimed as soon as he saw her. "A shitty parent – that's who! A parent who doesn't deserve to have kids!" Jack pounded his fist on the table near him. "She is the same age as Cassie!"

Samantha hadn't seen him this worked up since she had arrived on his doorstep all those months ago. "Calm down or you will wake her." Samantha walked over to him and ran her hands up and down his arms to try and soothe him. "I assume you called General Hammond?" Jack nodded and drew her into his arms. "What did he say?"

"I worked with her father a couple of times." Jack said absently. "He was a good guy, the sort of guy who would be mortified with what was happening to his kid."

"Was?" Samantha questioned.

"Declared MIA three weeks ago, no next of kin listed. Nothing other than the fact that he had a kid, but no name on record." Jack said flatly. "The sort of work he was doing …. we both know we will never know what really happened to him."

They stood there holding each other, each lost in their own thoughts. "I'm officially 18." Jack finally said.

"Yes I know, I remember the dinner …. and the celebration afterwards." Samantha smirked. Jack grinned back at her, also recalling that particularly energetic night.

"And you'll be 18 in two weeks." Samantha remained silent waiting for Jack to get where he was going with this train of thought. "I spoke to Hammond about making us her legal guardians. He said he would try and pull a few strings." Jack waited for Samantha's reaction.

"Good". She replied simply.


	10. Chapter 10

Samantha felt gentle fingers tracing lazy circles on her stomach. As she became more awake those same finger started travelling north underneath her cami.

"Stop right there buster." She grinned and turned to face her husband.

"Why, we have time." Jack pouted.

Samantha's smile widened at the adorable look on her husband's face. "Because there is an impressionable teenager sleeping on the other side of this very thin wall."

"She's been here a week, and don't get me wrong, I wouldn't have her anywhere else, but it hasn't escaped my notice that it has also been a week since….you know".

"Wow if you can't even remember how to say 'make love' after a week, I wonder if you are going to remember how to do it?" Samantha teased him.

"Have no fear I am very ready, willing and able." Jack grinned as he flipped them so she was lying underneath him and in no doubt how ready, willing and able he was.

"God this is killing me, but not with Annie a thin wall away." Samantha said firmly.

"Fine! Then cut class this afternoon and we can sneak back here." Jack suggested.

"Jack I don't cut classes!"

Jack lifted an eyebrow and then waggled them causing her to burst into laughter.

"Fine! I'll meet you at lunch but we have to go back to pick Annie up, okay?"

Jack's grin widened. "You have a deal Mrs Neil."

...

Samantha had no sooner arrived at school than she was summoned to the guidance counsellors office. Burt Burnett had been a guidence counsellor for twenty years and had never enjoyed the position. Children bored him, so full of their own self importance and melodramatic, but here he sat year after year listening to their petty woes and looking over college applications.

"Come in Miss Neil". The guidance counsellor said as Samantha knocked on the door.

"Actually it's Mrs Neil." Samantha said wondering why she had been called here when she would much rather be in class.

"Ah yes that's right, one half of our teenage newlyweds. Still together are you?" Samantha bristled at his words but held her tongue for the moment.

"Very much so Mr Burnett." Samantha said as sweetly as she could.

"Right, well, your teachers all say you are a remarkable student, some even say a genius, a word I feel is bandied around far too often to describe those who are just above mediocre." Once again Samantha was put on edge, what she wouldn't give for a zat right about now. "In fact they say you are extremely mature and an outstanding role model for other students."

Samantha had heard enough. "If you could please let me know why you have asked me to leave class, Mr Burnett I would really appreciate it."

"I was wondering why such an outstanding pupil and paragon of virtue as yourself hasn't lodged a college application yet. A student of your calibre could have their pick of schools, not to mention scholarships, but unless I receive an application you will miss out on a place for the next academic year."

Samantha had wondered if anyone would notice she hadn't applied for college for next year. Apparently they had. "I don't plan to go to college full time for a few years, I was thinking of maybe taking a few classes over summer and then maybe one or two a semester but I haven't made any firm plans." She told him.

Burt Burnett looked at the young woman in front of him and shook his head. Apparently even smart girl thought getting pregnant was the best way to hold onto a relationship. "I would have thought someone with your brains would be smarter getting knocked up and tying yourself to some boy for the rest of your life."

Samantha had heard enough. She stood and glared at the man in front of her. "How dare you speak to me like that. As a matter of fact I do have the brains not to get 'knocked up' as you so eloquently put it. However, should my _husband_ and I _choose_ to get pregnant that is no-one's business but ours." Samantha told him emphatically. "Now if you don't mind I would like to return to class." Samantha didn't give the man time to respond before she stalked out of his office, still fuming from the way she had been spoken to.

She started walking back to class, her mind racing. It wasn't just the fact that the small minded little man had just assumed she was pregnant, it was the fact that he wasn't that far off the mark. She was putting off college to have a baby, a baby she wanted to have very much, the question was why were they waiting? She had been so caught up with wanting to do things differently this time she had lost sight of the main thing she wanted to be different, she wanted a relationship and a family with Jack. Hoping to get a glimpse of him she took the longest route possible back to class and smiled as she walked past the football field she saw him out running with his basketball team. She stopped to watch as he jogged around the field, admiring his toned body.

Jack caught sight of his wife watching him from the side of the field and sped up to get to her before she had a chance to walk away.

"Hey beautiful." Jack stopped and kissed her, earning wolf whistles and catcalls from his team mates.

Jack smirked, "Yeah, yeah guys, like none of you have ever kissed a girl." He called their retreating forms.

The last thing he heard from the group was one of them calling back, "Get a room Neil!"

"He's right, let's go, let's move our afternoon plans up a bit." Samantha said with needy urgency, as she grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the carpark.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jack asked gently. Stopping so he could caress her face and look into her troubled eyes.

"Nothing. Nothing's going on. I just want to go home and make love to my husband, okay?"

Jack knew something was bothering her, he also knew pushing her would do no good, when that brain of hers was working on something he had learnt over the years to let her work through it completely and then she would speak to him.

Several hours later Samantha, replete and exhausted finally spoke to her husband. "I got called to the guidance counsellors office today. He wanted to remind me I hadn't put in any college applications yet. When I told him I wasn't planning to go for a couple of years he assumed I was pregnant."

Jack lay there silently. He knew there was more because that was not something that would upset Samantha like this.

"Turns out I want to be." Samantha said almost as a whisper. "Badly."

It took a moment for Jack's brain to catch up with what Samantha was saying because he was pretty sure his wife just told him she wanted to have a baby….now.

If Samantha hadn't been so worried about Jack's reaction she would have laughed at the emotions playing across his face until he finally got to the one she had hoped for. Pure happiness.

"Guess we had better start house hunting because we can't keep cutting school to make babies, I mean we can, but you won't and I got a call this morning, we are now the official legal guardians of a teenager."

"Looks like you are getting that family you wanted after all Jack Neil". Samantha said happily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their follow/favourite list, I am so glad you are enjoying reading it because I am really enjoying writing it. Lots more to come I promise.**

Samantha held the small packet of pills in her hand and stared at it. Ever since she had become sexually active she had been fastidious about birth control, that is, until she had met Jack Neil. Now for the first time in her life she was actively not going to do anything to prevent pregnancy, in fact she was planning to do everything she could to actively get pregnant. That thought was both exciting, and terrifying at the same time.

"Samantha if you don't get your cute ass out of that bathroom you are going to be walking to school!" Jack called through the door.

Samantha grinned, remembering how much she loved that man, the terror subsided and she threw the packet into the rubbish bin and went out to get her ride to school.

That afternoon, Jack had basketball training so Samantha was meeting Annie by the car and the two were going to head over to the local mall to do some Christmas shopping before coming back to pick up Jack. They had invited Oliver, Drew and Michael but Oliver and Michael both had after school jobs and were working and Drew's father was picking him up so they could go Christmas shopping together. As Samantha approached the car she saw a slight crowd gathering. It was some kind of sixth sense that made her increase her pace until she reached the group and what she saw made her angrier than she had been in a very long time.

Annie was standing, a look of fright on her face, near the car and a boy Samantha recognised as being on the football team was slowly circling her. Samantha couldn't hear what the boy was saying but if the look on Annie's face was anything to go by it wasn't anything good. The crowd had begun to grow and some were even cheering the boy on. As the boy raised his hand and traced his hand down Annie's cheek and continued down to her breast Samantha decided it was time to step in and put a stop to it.

"Get your hands off her!" Samantha said menacingly as she moved closer. She saw a look of relief cross Annie's face and out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack, Drew and Bob Cavendish approaching. Knowing she had back up if she needed it made her feel a bit better.

The boy turned to see who was daring to interfere with his fun. "Well if it isn't the little missus." He mocked. Thankfully he turned his attention to Samantha and Annie was able to move closer to Drew, Bob and Jack. "You know all about what I'm interested in don't you honey, if fact I bet you and your husband do it all the time hmmmmm?" He started circling Samantha in the same way he had Annie. The only difference was Samantha was meeting his eyes with a look of confident determination. The boy leaned in and whispered in Samantha's ear. "Why don't you let me show you how a real man does it?"

Bob Cavendish was looking on in mortification as someone he held dear was being victimised by a bully. He turned to Jack. "I think between us we can put a stop to this Jack." Jack reached out and put a hand on Bob's arm, never taking his eyes off his wife.

"And spoil the show? " Jack smiled. "Trust me Bob, Samantha has this situation totally under control, if I step in and help her I'll be sleeping on the couch for a week."

Just as Bob was about to protest Jacks attitude he saw Samantha move with lightening speed and before her attacker knew what had happened he was lying face down on the ground.

Samantha held the boys arm high up his back and dropped so one of her knees was in the middle of his back, she leaned in close and whispered in the boys ear in the same way he had to Annie and herself, her voice however was menacing and left the boy in no doubt she was serious.

"If you EVER come near me or my friend, or any girl for that matter, again I will make sure that the bits of you that you were so keen to show me will never work again. Do I make myself clear?" The boy remained silent refusing to give this girl satisfaction. "Do. . . ?" Samantha repeated, putting more weight on her knee and moving his arm higher.

"Yes!" The boy hissed.

"You should also know that I can see at least ten phones recording this, you getting your ass kicked by a girl is probably going viral on YouTube as we speak, I suggest when I let you go you walk away with the tiny bit of dignity you have left."

Just as Samantha had predicted he would, the minute she let him up and he saw her back was turned he swung out to hit her. Samantha was almost bored with his predictability and ducked as he swung. The force of the swing caused his balance to be off which made it easy for Samantha to knock him off his feet.

"You bitch!" He yelled at her from the ground. Sam raised her foot and pushed down on his neck.

"There is no way this is going to end well for you. This, here," she waved her arm around where their altercation had taken place, "not even a challenge for me. Now I suggest you go home because my husband is over there and trust me he is barely restraining himself from getting involved and if he does not only will that prize piece of your anatomy never work again, you will be lucky if you can walk away from here."

This time the boy had the good sense to walk away, making sure he screamed profanities at her the whole time. As soon as they were sure the show was over the crowd quickly dispersed and Annie came running over.

"Samantha! Are you okay? You were amazing!" Annie hugged her.

"I'm fine, are you okay though?"

"Oh yeah you arrived before he had a chance to do something, all he did was say a bunch of gross stuff."

"Nice job Carter." Jack smiled purposely using his old name for her as he walked up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her lightly on the temple, letting her know he was proud of her.

"Thanks S..Jack". She smiled at the near slip.

Bob and Drew, who had been standing nearby were still in a state of shock that their slight friend, who looked like she couldn't hurt a fly had successfully taken out a high school footballer. Bob recovered first and came up and kissed Samantha's cheek. "You amaze me, my dear."

They said their goodbye's to Bob and Drew when Samantha suddenly realised Jack was there.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at practice?" She asked.

"What can I say I heard there was a hot blond kicking ass in the parking lot and thought you might need someone to watch your six." Jack smirked.

"Training got cancelled huh?"

"Yup."

Annie had watched the exchange fascinated by the way Jack and Samantha related to each other sometimes, it was as if they each knew what the other was thinking. "You two are so weird sometimes."

Jack and Samantha laughed.

"Now ladies I believe you two had some Christmas presents to buy me." Jack put his other arm around Annie's shoulder. "The least I can do is buy you both some dinner while I give you my list for Santa."


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow your reviews have been so lovely I wish they had all be signed in so I could respond to them individually - so thank you so much for your kind words!**

It had taken him weeks to find just the right one. It had taken all his black ops training to keep it a secret from her but Jack Neil had the perfect birthday present for his wife. It had come to him when they were up at the lake at Thanksgiving, after that he had just needed to locate one and hope that it arrived in time. Thankfully her birthday was only a week out from Christmas so he had a backup plan. Jack smirked to himself remembering a time when he had to have back up plans for his back up plans and people's lives hung in the balance if he didn't. Now the worst that could happen was a birthday present became a Christmas present. This time however Plan A had come off beautifully and he couldn't wait to see the look on his wife's face.

"Wakey Wakey birthday girl." Jack kissed her neck, knowing it was a sure fire way to wake her with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Hmmm what a lovely way to wake up. So are we celebrating my 18th or my 37th birthday?" Samantha asked with a grin.

"I'm celebrating the fact that next time I make love to my wife she is no longer a kid!"

"Jack!" Samantha laughed as he rolled them so she was lying beneath him.

Jack's face became serious as he looked into her eyes. "Doesn't matter what age you are turning, I love you so much I don't know what I would do without you." Samantha craned her neck to kiss him showing him the feeling was very much mutual.

When they broke apart Jack groaned. "How long until we get that house?"

Samantha laughed. "I promise we will start looking as soon as we come back from Christmas and New Year up at the lake." Jack groaned again. "I also promise I will make you abstinence up to you while we are up at the lake." She grinned.

"Sweeeeet." Jack moved in for another kiss but Samantha was too quick for him.

"I believe there is a tradition of gift giving on birthdays." She said as she bounded out of bed and threw on a warm robe.

"Indeed there is! You go wake Annie and meet me on the couch."

Five minutes later the three of them were in the living room and Samantha was opening her presents with childish enjoyment. This was a side of Samantha that Jack loved to see. Annie had given her a pendant with a tiny heart made of diamonds. Annie had explained to Jack that she wanted to give Samantha an open heart because she was the most open hearted person she knew. Jack had been touched by the thought and had taken Annie shopping to make sure she bought Samantha the one she wanted to give not just the one she could afford. They had both agreed that this was the perfect one and Jack handed over his credit card, when Annie objected because it probably cost a fortune, Jack had turned to the girl and asked her if that was the perfect one, Annie had nodded and Jack's response was "you can't put a price on perfection so don't think about it".

Jack had wrapped up several gifts for his wife. A couple of CD's, a leather jacket she had been eying off and a book she had been wanting to read. Samantha looked at the items and knew Jack had put a significant amount of money towards Annie's gift but she was a bit disappointed Jack hadn't given her anything more …. personal. They were all perfectly wonderful gifts and things she definitely wanted but she couldn't help feeling a tiny bit disappointed.

"Oh wait, hang on there is something else." Just then Jack's phone received a text message. He walked over to the table to retrieve his phone, with a smile one his face, the building super had come through for him just as they had planned. Jack looked at the message. "It's from the building super, looks like someone has dumped a hunk of junk in our second parking space. We'd better go take a look."

Samantha was suspicious. Annie couldn't believe they were all going down to the parking garage under the building on Samantha's birthday. Jack, walking behind the two of them just smiled.

As they rounded the corner and saw the parking space in question, Annie was disappointed to see it was exactly as the super had described, a hunk of junk sitting in the parking spot. Samantha however stopped in her tracks and covered her mouth with her hand.

"You didn't!" She turned to Jack.

"Indeed I did." He grinned stupidly.

Samantha was torn between jumping into her husband arms and running over to her present. The present won. She walked over and reverently ran her hands over the pieces.

Annie turned to Jack with a perplexed look on her face.

"It's a motorbike, an Indian."

Annie turned and looked at the metal that Samantha was still lovingly looking at and then turned back to Jack. "It might have once been a motorbike but that thing is now just a rusty hunk of scrap metal." She said pointing to the rusty junk pile.

Jack laughed. "Give her a couple of months with it and I promise you won't recognise it."

Samantha, who had finished checking out the bike came rushing over to Jack. "Thankyou thankyou thankyou!" She said showering him with kisses.

Jack laughed at her reaction. "Rest of the present, all the tools you'll need, are in the storage locker."

"You are incredible, this is the best present ever!"

"Well now we really have a reason to find that house, the light down here will be terrible for fixing her up." Jack said, happily accepting the kisses his wife was showering him with.

Annie, who had been watching the exchange, still not sure why Samantha was so excited about a rusty hunk of junk, froze at the mention of Jack and Samantha buying a house.

"You're…..you're buying a house?"

Jack and Samantha turned at the sound of the frightened little voice and saw the worry on Annie's face.

Jack walked over and put his arm around Annie's shoulder and Samantha did the same on the other side of the young girl.

"Annie, we are your guardian's until you are 18, where we go, you go, and even when you have turned 18 we will still be there for you, both of us, always. We are buying a house and there will always be room for you in it." Jack told her emphatically.

They both felt the young girl relax.

"So then, does the birthday girl get breakfast before we go to school?" Samantha asked as they all turned and headed up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks again for your kind words eveyone who left a review - had a smile on my face all day because of them.**

Damn it was cold Jack Neil thought as he got out of his car. He rubbed his hands together and instinctively knew he wouldn't be able to get any work done on the cabin during this trip to the lake.

"Wow it's cold." Annie said as she got out of the car.

Just as she spoke Drew came bounding down the stairs and hugged each them. Ellen and Bob stood on the porch and watched as their previously shy son greeted his friends with such open affection.

"Jack, Samantha, Annie! Welcome back." Bob enthused. "Come inside before you all freeze."

After depositing bags in rooms they all congregated in the kitchen where Ellen was pouring coffees and hot chocolate. She grinned as she put a coffee in front of Jack who looked up at her questioningly.

"Caught you smelling it last time you were here, I figure if you are grown up enough to be married you are grown up enough to drink coffee." Ellen smiled at him and turned to Samantha. "I suppose you prefer it too?" She sighed.

"Actually I'll stick to the hot chocolate." Samantha replied with a smile. Jack looked at her in shock, normally she was even more of a caffeine addict than he was. Even Annie was looking at her strangely, knowing how much Samantha loved coffee.

"Such a shame Oliver and Michael couldn't make it." Bob said, missing the perplexed looks on two of his guests faces.

"Yeah, but it was great that Michaels dad put in for the day off so they could spend it together. I was still hoping Oliver might change his mind but when I rang him last night he was still planning to go to Aspen with his mother. I think the fact that she asked him to go with her meant a lot to him." Samantha explained.

Jack and Samantha took a walk up to their cabin after lunch and began planning what needed to be done and what materials they would need. Jack knew Samantha would have the whole thing set out in some kind of computer program with time frames and cost estimates but for him, he just wanted to visualise what it would look like when it was finished.

They decided the first thing that needed to be done was to repair the huge deck. Such a big expanse would give them a place to work and store materials. As they walked across broken beams they took measurements and drew sketches and by the time they left they both had a perfect picture of what their cabin would be like. They agreed to spend the entire summer break up here working on it, they were sure Bob and Ellen would be happy to put them up but if not, they could camp by the lake.

They returned just in time for dinner. "We were about to send out a search party for you two." Ellen joked.

"No need for that, we were just up at the cabin working on some plans. We were thinking we could spend the summer up here working on it." Jack explained.

"That's wonderful!" Ellen exclaimed. The kids and I will be up here for the whole three months, Bob will only be able to come up at weekends. It will be wonderful to have the two of you here." She enthused.

"Three of us actually." Samantha said. "Jack and I are now Annie's guardians, where we go she goes." Samantha grabbed the girls hand and squeezed.

Bob and Ellen knew they should have been shocked, but after meeting Jack and Samantha they knew they were not your usual teenagers.

"Well Annie, I don't think you could ask for two better people to look after you."

Annie smiled. "Oh I know, but are you sure you don't mind having me stay here too, I mean that is a lot of extra people."

"Of course not dear! The more the merrier I say." Ellen told her sincerely.

"I was ahhh, thinking of maybe….trying to get a job at one of the resorts over summer." Drew said shyly.

Bob and Ellen turned to their son, stunned. They had been suggesting Drew apply for a summer job at the resorts for three years and each year he had steadfastly refused. Ellen felt a tear come to her eye and grabbed her husband's hand.

"That's wonderful son." Bob said sincerely. "I'll let Tom Walters over the lake know. He is always asking if you were going to apply each year, he likes to employ locals."

"Ummmmm do you think I could get a job there as well?" Annie asked.

"What! All my free labour is deserting me!" Jack exclaimed.

...

"God I love having the body of an 18 year old." Jack rolled over still breathing heavily.

Samantha was also breathing heavily. "You mean the other you isn't capable of twice in one night?" She giggled.

"Hah! I doubt he is even getting it once a night unless he has wised up and told her how he feels."

"I hope they are as happy as we are." Samantha said sincerely.

"Enough of them, now by my calculations it is just after midnight, so Merry Christmas Mrs Neil."

Samantha grinned. "Merry Christmas Mr Neil." She leaned over and kissed him. "Want your present?"

"I thought I already got it… twice." Jack smirked.

"Hmmmm you are insatiable."

"You were with me every step of the way." He bantered back.

Samantha smiled. "Yes I was. So do you want your present or not?"

"You don't want to wait and give it to me tomorrow with everyone else?"

"Nope this one's special, just for us. I did a test this morning." Samantha grasped his hand and moved it to her naked stomach. "Merry Christmas daddy." She grinned at him and watched his face break into a matching smile.

The next morning everyone was up early. Drew's younger sisters still believed in Santa so there was great excitement to see what he had bought the girls. After a massive breakfast they returned to the living room and began to open the mammoth pile of gifts that had accumulated under the tree.

Jack knew nothing would top the gift Samantha had given him last night. They had decided to keep the news to themselves until Samantha had seen a doctor, she thought she could only be about five weeks at the most.

Annie was thrilled with the laptop Jack and Samantha had bought her, they equally loved the "Our Home" sign she had bought them for the new house when they found it. Ellen and Bob gave them a set of framed photos of what their cabin had looked like before it had fallen into disrepair and they had given Ellen and Bob a voucher for a weekend away complete with babysitting the girls, a gift they had loved.

Sam had given Jack a voucher for flying lessons. Not that he actually needed lessons, but he did need the hours to become accredited to fly. In fact she pitied the poor soul who was going to have to take him up because there wasn't anyone who knew more about flying than Jack.

After his triumph with the Indian for her birthday, Jack had been stumped at what to get Samantha. In the end he had come up with what he thought was a brilliant idea, turns out they had the same brilliant idea. Samantha opened a voucher for flying lessons too.

Annie looked at them both laughing at their matching gifts. "Sometimes it's like you two know what the other one is thinking." She said shaking her head.

The surprise gift had ben Drew giving Annie a charm bracelet. A gift she had loved however, Jack and Bob had exchanged knowing looks and silently agreed they would have a man to man talk with Drew. Samantha had seen the look on Jack's face and had just about burst out laughing. She had known for weeks that Drew had a crush on Annie, she also knew the feeling was reciprocated, she just didn't think Drew would make his first move on Christmas morning.

...

It was hard to get back to reality after such a wonderful Christmas and New Year at the Lake, but Samantha insisted, even when the snow was falling, that they should go to school. Jack had never been more thankful that they had bought the SUV as he negotiated the slippery roads on the short drive from their apartment to the high school.

Unfortunately, another driver was not being as careful and Jack could do nothing to avoid the car ramming into the passenger side of their SUV. It all happened so quickly, the airbags deployed just as they were supposed to then there was an eerie silence around them after all the noise of the collision had subsided. Jack immediately and instinctively turned to make sure his passengers were okay. Annie who was sitting behind him let out as scream as she saw Samantha.

It was Samantha's side of the car that had taken the impact of the collision. .

"Samantha!" Jack yelled. "Samantha!" His voice took on a panicked edge as he heard sirens approaching. He leaned over and gently tried to shake her awake. "Samantha, baby please wake up." He begged. His door was opened and a paramedic appeared.

"Are you alright sir?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, it's my wife. She won't wake up!" Jack had a sinking feeling as he got out of the car.

"We will take good care of her I promise." Another paramedic approached them and pulled open Annie's door.

"Jack!" The teenager screamed frightened but relieved to see Jack standing next to the car looking unharmed. Jack took the young girl in his arms and hugged her.

"Are you okay? Anything hurt?" He asked eyeing the girl up and down and checking for any visable injuries and hoping desperately hoping she was fine.

"I'm good. But Samantha?" She asked in a voiced laced with fear and worry.

"She'll be fine – you've got no idea how tough Carter is." Jack said with as much conviction as he could, trying to convince himself as much as the frightened teenager.

It took nearly an hour to free Samantha from the car and then it was nearly another hour of sitting in the sterile waiting area waiting for news on how she was. Annie had called Drew and he and Bob had come straight to the hospital to wait with them. When a doctor eventually emerged Jack just about pounced on him.

"So doc how is she?" Jack asked, trying to sound calm but Annie heard the frantic edge to his voice.

"Mrs Neil is resting at the moment nothing too serious, a mild concussion mostly." The doctor said to the four people in the room. "Mr Neil if you want to come back and see her and I can go into a bit more detail."

Jack had a sinking feeling in his stomach when he heard the slight change in the doctor's tone.

"Ahh yeah sure doc." Jack turned to Bob. "You mind taking Annie home with you for the night?"

"Of course. She can stay as long as needed. You just take good care of that wife of yours."

Jack pulled the curtain back and saw his wife lying on the bed, looking almost as pale as the hospital linen. Pale except for the red rimmed eyes. She turned to look at Jack with such utter sadness.

"I'm so sorry." Tears began to course down her face. "I lost our baby." She whispered with such despair. Jack moved to her and held her in his arms as she sobbed. Jack knew he should be the strong one but he couldn't help the tears that came from his own eyes, tears for his wife and tears for their child that would never be.


	14. Chapter 14

Physically Samantha recovered from the accident very quickly, in fact she was even back at school within the week. Emotionally, however, there was a sadness that hadn't been there before. To everyone else she was her normal smiling self, but there were times when Jack caught her staring into space with such an intense look of grief. He hadn't felt like this since he lost Charlie. The guilt was eating away at him.

In the end things came to a head one night when they were just sitting watching TV, while Annie was over at Drew's studying. A commercial for diapers came on and Samantha started to cry. She had tried to hide it from Jack but he felt the slight tremors in her body.

"God Samantha, I am so sorry. I am so sorry I let this happen to you." He said with such despair.

Samantha looked at the man holding her. "It's me who's sorry. Neither you or Annie wanted to go to school that day, if I hadn't insisted it never would have happened". She cried.

"No! I was the one driving the car, I should have been protecting you all!"

"Jack Neil! You ass!" Samantha sat up as she spoke angrily to her husband, shocked that he had been carrying around complete responsibility for the miscarriage. Although, when she thought about it she really shouldn't have been surprised. "You are not my CO, it is not your job to be responsible for me. We are partners, equals, we look out for each other. In this case there was nothing either of us could do!" As Samantha said the words she started to truly believe them. It had been an accident, they hadn't been able to control it. Slowly some of the guilt left her and she felt some of the tension begin to leave Jack too.

Jack hoped that getting back into a routine would help them both start to feel normal again and with that in mind he decided this weekend they would begin their hunt for the perfect house. They went back to the young realtor who had helped them find their apartment and he had been very excited at the prospect of finding the couple a house.

They had seen four houses by the end of the first day, only one of which had any potential. There were another three lined up to see the next day. It turned out they only needed to see one of them.

As they pulled up in front of the house Jack saw a genuine smile reach Samantha's eyes for the first time in a week.

"I take it you like?"

"I like the outside." Samantha turned and grinned at him.

The house was on a large block set back from the road. As they walked up the stairs and onto the porch Jack and Samantha both had a good feeling settle over them. Instinctively they both knew this was 'their' house.

"Jack, Samantha" the realtor greeted them as he came out the front door. "Please come on in and have a look."

Hand in hand they walked through the double front door and into a foyer that had a large staircase leading to the upper level. They walked through a huge living area complete with log fire. Through the living area was a large homey kitchen, big enough for a table and with another informal living area off it that opened onto a huge back yard.

They worked their way through the rest of the downstairs which included a study that overlooked the yard and headed up the staircase. There were four bedrooms on the main level. Jack's heart just about stopped when they stepped into one that was obviously a nursery.

Samantha squeezed Jack's hand. "This one won't need too much redecorating." She said quietly.

"Nope, we'll need it before you know it." He said supportively with a smile on his face.

Through a second door in the nursery was a huge main bedroom complete with ensuite. As they were finishing the tour of the bedrooms the realtor pointed to a door neither of them had noticed. They followed him up the narrow staircase into what was obviously the attic. They were stunned at what they saw. A complete studio apartment, bedroom, sitting area, kitchenette and bathroom. Annie would be in seventh heaven.

"The owners, had their parents living with them so there is this apartment and they have also started to convert the area over the garage. I should also let you know that there is a large work area at the back of the garage."

Samantha grinned at the thought of space to work on her Indian. It was taking all her will power not to blurt out 'I don't care how much it costs we'll take it'.

"So I know it is a bit more than your budget but the owners have been transferred interstate and are keen to sell so there is room for negotiation." The realtor explained.

In the end it had taken surprisingly little haggling to get a price that Jack and Samantha were happy with. "Well, looks like I'll just have to skip college and go straight to work now that I'm a homeowner." Jack joked that night.

"Not a chance Neil! There may have been a slight hiccup but 'the plan' is still in place as far as I am concerned." Samantha told him emphatically. "Speaking of college, you have any idea what you are planning to do?"

"A few ideas, just can't seem to narrow it down, at the moment I am thinking engineering, I figured I mastered the art of blowing stuff up maybe I should learn how to put stuff together. What about you – you still planning on taking a class or two?"

"Well now that you have my summer taken care of with cabin building, I thought I might take a couple of education classes during the first semester." Jack looked at her surprised. Of all the classes she would take he never would have picked education.

"Any particular reason?" Jack drawled.

Samantha blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Samantha?" Jack prompted sensing there was something his wife was keeping from him.

"Promise not to laugh." Samantha begged.

Oh this should be good, Jack thought. "I promise not to guffaw, I make no guarantees about a slight chuckle"

"Fine! Okay, Annie was having trouble with calculus so I developed a computer program that helped her, the teacher found out about it and wanted to have a look. After he saw it he asked if he could have access to it for the rest of the class, well one thing lead to another and now I have three schools wanting to buy it."

Jack broke his promise. He couldn't help it. He laughed and laughed hard.

"I fail to see what is so funny Jack Neil!" Samantha said indignantly.

Jack leaned over and kissed her. "You are incredible. Even when you aren't even trying to be you are a genius!" Jack kissed her again. "So the education classes?"

"There are a couple of other faculties who have approached me to develop programs for them." She said a bit sheepishly.

"So basically, while we are building cabins and families you are also going to be building a business my little entrepreneur."

"Something like that. So you think it's a good idea?" She asked genuinely wanting his input.

"Samantha Neil I think you are brilliant and I think all your ideas are brilliant. Maybe I should forget engineering and do business management so I can help you run your empire." He joked.


	15. Chapter 15

The move to the new house had gone surprisingly well. Annie loved her attic room so much that Jack and Samantha felt like they hardly ever saw the young girl unless it was meal time.

They had developed a morning routine where they would go for a run, when they got home Sam would put the coffee on while Jack showered, while he dressed Samantha had her shower and then they would both come down and have quick breakfast. At some point Annie would surface and and mock them both for being so disgustingly cheery in the morning.

Samantha had purposely come downstairs earlier than normal so she could talk to Annie before Jack made an appearance and they sat together at the kitchen table.

"Jack and I won't be going to school today. We'll drop you off and pick you up but today isn't a good day for Jack and we have stuff we need to do." Samantha tried to explain without having to tell the teenager it was the anniversary of his son's death.

"Oh okay sure, is Jack okay? I mean it isn't anything serious is it?" Annie asked worriedly.

"Nope nothing serious, just a sad anniversary he doesn't like to talk about. He'll be quiet today but I promise he will be back to normal tomorrow." Samantha smiled.

Jack walked into the kitchen just as Samantha finished speaking and grabbed a quick cup of coffee. "We good to go?" He asked and without waiting for a response left the kitchen.

Annie and Samantha met him at the car and they drove to the high school. It was a longer drive from the new house which was on the outskirts of the city, but it had been worth it to have such a wonderful home.

Jack had been quiet the whole drive to the school. He had no idea that Samantha had no intention of them attending school today and truthfully he had no idea how the hell he was supposed to get through the day.

As they parked at the school Annie jumped out and said a quick goodbye. Samantha reached over and put her hand on Jack's stopping him from getting out of the car. "I think you should go." She said quietly.

"What if he's there?" Jack turned to her with pain filled eyes.

"He was your son too, you have as much right to go as he does." She told him logically. "The chances of you both being there at the same time are very small."

"You'll come with?" He asked her.

"Of course! If you want me too."

Jack didn't respond, he just turned the motor back on and headed towards the cemetery. They drove in silence, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was more a case of each being lost in their own thoughts and not feeling the need to share yet.

Jack clasped Samantha's hand in his as they walked closer to the headstone marked Charlie O'Neill. There were fresh flowers lying next to the headstone indicating Sara had been earlier in the morning.

"Tell me about him". Samantha said quietly.

Jack had rarely spoken about Charlie since his death. At first the guilt he felt choked him to the point of not even being able to even say his name. Over the years the guilt had eased slightly and Jack had been able to think of his son without wanting to crawl into a hole and hide from the rest of the world. In the last six months, with Samantha, Jack had thought of his son with joy and love. He was able to remember the happy times.

Jack spent the next half hour telling Samantha stories of Charlie as a baby and toddler. "I missed a lot of stuff with Charlie. I'm not going to make that mistake again." Jack promised as he wrapped his arm around his wife. Samantha wrapped her arms around Jack's middle happy that she could be here for him.

...

At first Colonel Jack O'Neill had thought it was a couple of Charlies friends come to pay their respects, as he drew closer to his son's grave he realised who the boy was. He hadn't expected to see him again. In fact they had agreed they wouldn't see each other again. He really should have known the boy would visit Charlie's grave. After all the Xerox copy carried around the same sense of loss and guilt he did.

Jack watched the mini version draw the girl into his arms and he felt a twinge of jealousy that the copy had found someone to share his grief with. In a way he was surprised, after all they had the same memories, the same feelings and Jack O'Neill could only imagine sharing this with one person and, regulations aside, he would never consider burdening her with this.

The couple began to move away in the opposite direction, never looking behind them and therefore never noticing the older man who was watching them.

As they pulled out of the parking lot Jack noticed a familiar truck in the other lot. For the first time since the whole cloning thing Jack Neil could honestly say he would not change any part of his life with the original. He looked over at his wife and smiled.

"I love our life." He told her sincerely.

Samantha had seen the truck too and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that they hadn't run into him. She really didn't want to have to explain her existence today of all days.

"I'm very glad to hear that, I love our life too." She placed a hand on his thigh. "You wanna go do something fun?" She asked smiling at him.

Jack turned and smirked at her. "You know me, I am always up for something fun."

Samantha laughed. "You have a one track mind Jack Neil. Were you this bad the first time you were 18?"

"Are you kidding I didn't have my own personal sex slave the first time round." Jack joined in with her laughter. It felt good to be able to laugh today, normally he visited Charlie's grave and then drank himself into oblivion and slept the rest of the day away. It turned out laughing with Samantha was a lot more cathartic than alcohol.

"Sex Slave! I don't think so mister."

"Actually, that is true." Jack said seriously. "You are more of a dominatrix." Jack laughed at the indignant look on her face. "I mean you are constantly jumping my bones."

"Jack!" Samantha laughed. "Besides I think you do your fair share of bone jumping."

"All in the name of baby making. So this fun thing you want to do, I take it it's not of the baby making variety?"

Samantha grinned. "We can definitely do the baby making thing later, but this is something almost as fun."

"Samantha, I can honestly say there is _nothing_ as fun as trying to make babies with you." Jack said seriously.

Thirty minutes later they pulled up to a farm about a fifteen minute drive from their house. Samantha climbed out of the car and was greeted by an old man Jack had never seen before.

"Samantha! Hello, how are you my dear? Ah this must be your young husband I have heard so much about." The old man reached out and grasped Jack's hand with a surprisingly firm grip. "I'm Bill, Bill McMasters, but all my friends call me Mac."

Samantha reached out and hugged the old man. "How are you Mac? How's that foot? I hope you've been keeping off it like the doctor told you to." She gently chided.

"Got a farm to run girl, can't be sitting around doing nothing all day, would go crazy with just my own company. Now if a pretty young girl were to come visiting a bit more often perhaps I would have a reason to take a load off." Mac grinned at her.

"Once Jack finds out what we are keeping in your old barn I have a feeling you are going to get sick of the sight of us." Samantha said piquing Jack's interest as to what his wife and the old farmer were hiding.

"So ahhhh, am I going to find out what's in the barn?" Jack asked.

"Go on then girl, take your man down and show him what you have been spending your spare time on."

Samantha lead Jack down the slope to the barn and slid the large door open to reveal a plane. A P-51 Mustang, a late WWII fighter.

Jack walked over to the plane and ran his hand over the fuselage reverently. "Does she fly?" He turned and asked his wife, who was standing back grinning.

"She does now." Mac said entering the barn. "That wife of yours is has a gift when it comes to engines. I didn't think I would ever see her in the air again until Samantha came along."

Samantha blushed slightly at the compliment. "Well are we going flying or not?"

"Hell yes!" Jack could hardly wait to get in the air.

It was two hours later when they finally had the plane back in the barn. Both of them were exhilarated after their time in the air and the Mustang had flown beautifully.

"We have just enough time to join Mac for lunch before we have to leave to pick up Annie." Samantha said.

"He won't mind?"

Samantha laughed. "That is the price of taking up the Mustang whenever we want."

"How on earth did you manage to strike a deal like that?" Jack laughed.

"I've wanted to get you a plane for ages and I saw this one advertised, when I came out to see it I could tell from talking to Mac that it was killing him to part with the plane, but he couldn't fix her or fly her so we struck a deal."

"And what deal is that exactly my dear wife." Jack asked as he put his arm around her and they started to walk up to the main house.

"I wouldn't let Mac sell me the plane on the condition that I could fix her up and he'd keep her in the barn and we'd have unlimited flying."

"And Mac was okay with that?"

Mac opened the kitchen door. "Oh I threw in a couple of conditions, but young Samantha here drove a hard bargain." He smiled ushering them into the cheery kitchen.

"And what conditions were those?" Jack asked warily as a huge pile of food appeared in front of him on the table.

"Your sweet wife has agreed to take me up with her once in a while." The old man grinned at the thought of being in the air again.

"And…I'm sensing an 'and'". Jack said fully understanding the old man's desire to fly again, once it was in your blood it was cruel to keep a flier on the ground.

"And, every time you are out here you have to come share a meal with me."

Jack smiled warmly at the old man, knowing they would become firm friends. "Now those are terms I can live with."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks again for all the appreciation for this story I have received from people I can't respond to - your words make me smile. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter - I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

Samantha and Annie walked into what must have been the tenth dress shop that day. They had managed to find Annie the perfect prom dress in shop number three but Samantha was finding it very difficult to reconcile her 18 year old appearance with her 37 year old taste in clothes.

"This is it, the last shop, if I can't find anything in here I just won't go." Samantha said, tired and exasperated.

"You have to go!" Annie cried.

"We both have finals to study for I don't want to waste any more time on this." Samantha really had had enough. She didn't like clothes shopping at the best of times but she was tired and just wanted to go home.

"What about this one?" Annie said holding up a bias cut sheath dress in a deep, midnight blue.

Samantha eyed the dress critically. I wasn't a traditional 'prom' dress but it also wasn't too sophisticated for and 18 year old. She loved the colour and when she reached out to touch the material she knew it would feel divine against her skin.

"Okay, I'll try it on." Samantha took the dress into the change rooms and tried it on. It seemed to just slide over her body and as she turned to look at herself in the mirror she knew that her hunt for the perfect prom dress was finally over.

"Well?" An impatient Annie quetioned, standing on the other side of the dressng room curtain.

Samantha pulled back the curtain so Annie could see. Samantha did a turn so Annie could see it from all angles. "So?"

"Wow! You are going to be lucky if Jack lets you out of the house in that thing, you look incredible."

Samantha took one more glance at herself and liked what she saw. "So now that I have a dress, can we please go home?"

"Not a chance – we still have shoes and jewellery." Annie said enthusiastically. Samantha just groaned.

...

Two weeks later, Jack, Drew, Bob and Ellen were sitting in the Neil's living room waiting for the two girls to emerge. Jack had been banished from the house for most of the day. Samantha had dropped Annie at the hairdressers, telling her she had an appointment across town but she would definitely be back in time to pick her up. Both girls had then gone to have their nails done and then headed home where they had done their makeup and Samantha had done her hair.

As the girls came down the stairs Jack's breath caught. Samantha was stunning on a bad day, tonight he could not even begin to try and find words to describe how incredibly beautiful she looked.

Jack walked up to his wife and placed a gentle kiss on her nape. "You are exquisite."

"Come on come on let's get some photos of you four." Ellen said before Jack and Samantha decided to skip the prom and disappear back upstairs.

Thirty minutes later Ellen had taken as many photos as the young people would let her, and there was a horn sounding outside. Annie walked out to see who was making the noise. She let out a squeal as she saw Oliver and Michael emerging from the white stretch limousine that Jack had arranged, which was currently parked in their driveway.

After another round of photos with Oliver and Michael, Jack finally said that if they didn't leave they were going to miss the whole prom.

As they were all walking towards the front door Ellen pulled Samantha aside.

"You do know Annie and Drew are considering this their first date don't you?" The older woman whispered.

Samantha nodded. "I do, but I don't think Jack has realised they are dating, Annie and I thought we would wait until we were up at the lake to tell him…..he's….well let's just say he is very protective of Annie."

Ellen smiled. "I know we probably have nothing to worry about but with Drew staying here for the next week and coming to the lake with you …. well I just wanted to make sure you are aware of the situation and ….well you know…."

Samantha clasped the other woman's hand. "I know exactly what you mean. To be honest I don't think they are anywhere near that point in their relationship and well, I know you probably have worries about the example Jack and I have set about teenagers getting married, but we both know we are very much the exception to the rule, I promise they will not be allowed to do anything under this roof that they wouldn't be allowed to do under yours."

"Thank you dear. I have been so worried about what to say…. Bob and I just think you and Jack are wonderful…. I suppose you'll understand when you have children… we just worry constantly."

Samantha and Ellen walked outside to see Bob and Jack talking. Samantha smiled, wishing she could hear their conversation.

"I had no idea they were dating!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure it's a new thing, but let's face it Jack we both had our suspicions about how he felt when he gave her that bracelet at Christmas."

"Yeah but I didn't think it had progressed any further than that!"

"Jack I just want to make sure we are on the same page here." Bob said seriously.

"If that is the page where I lock Annie in her room until she is thirty then we are good." Jack said quite seriously.

Bob smiled. "Somehow I can't see Annie or Samantha letting you do that, no matter how much you want to." Bob knew how the younger man felt, it was exactly the way he felt about his own daughters dating. That was when Bob Cavendish realised that was exactly how Jack felt about Annie. Despite their ages Jack thought of Annie as a daughter and for some reason that made him feel a little better.

"No that's true, one of them being mad at me at a time I can handle but both, together, I wouldn't stand a chance." Jack shuddered at the thought.

"With Drew staying here for the next week I just needed to….. well you know."

"Yeah I know and let me assure you Bob, I know every squeaky floorboard between the guestroom and Annie's room and I am a very light sleeper. Not to mention the fact that … well you have seen Samantha in action – I taught her everything she knows."

…

When they finally got to the school and walked into the auditorium they were all taken aback by how beautiful it looked. It had been transformed into a winter wonderland. "Can I trust you three gentleman to take care of my Annie while Samantha and I take a spin around the dance floor?"

It was early in the evening and Jack actually knew the music they were playing, he had a sneaking suspicion that as the night wore on the music would become louder, faster and less recognisable.

"I wasn't kidding earlier, I have never seen you look more breathtaking." Jack told Samantha as he took her in his arms and held her close as they swayed to the music.

"You don't look half bad yourself Jack Neil, I think I will have to keep you in my arms all night so none of these teenagers decide to try and steel you away from me." She teased.

"Never going to happen." Jack vowed. "So the prom thing – living up to expectations?" He asked.

Samantha smiled. "Even if I had gone to my first one, there is no way it would ever compare to this." There was something about being held in the arms of the man she loved that made tonight incredibly special.

"So have you got that valedictorian speech ready?" Jack chuckled.

"As a matter of fact I do. Just think one more week and we will be up at the lake for three whole months! I can't wait."

"Really? Are you sure you're not going to be bored?"

Samantha moved her head away from his chest so she could see Jack's face. "You're kidding right? Jack Neil we have exactly three months to have that cabin of ours habitable because I will not be taking the baby there for Christmas if it's not."

Jack continued dancing and a few minutes later realised what Samantha had said. He stopped moving. "Wait, did you just say baby?"

Samantha smiled the biggest smile Jack had ever seen. "I saw the doctor this morning. I'm about 10 weeks. Sometime around Thanksgiving baby Neil should make an appearance."

Jack picked her up and swung her around and then realised what he had done. "God, I'm sorry, are you okay?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Jack I'm fine, I promise." Samantha assured him. "Just incredibly happy."

"Wow 10 weeks already, that means we can tell people soon. Hang on a minute my ultra, control freak wife how on earth did you not know you were pregnant for 10 weeks?" Jack teased as they started swaying to the music again.

"I just assumed my body was taking it's time to recover from the miscarriage." Samantha whispered sheepishly. "It explains why I have felt irritable and tired for the last few weeks though." Samantha said thinking of a few times she had been short tempered with Jack in the last few weeks.

"No morning sickness?"

"Nope." Samantha grinned as Jack moved their joined hands to rest on Samantha's abdomen.

"I am so in love with you right at this moment." Jack whispered.

They danced for a while longer until Samantha sensed the music was starting to shift to the more upbeat numbers Jack hated dancing to. "You promised Annie a dance tonight so unless you plan on dancing Gangnam style you might want to do it soon."

"Gang what? No, I don't think I want to know." The couple left the dance floor and found Annie and the boys in a corner.

"Annie, you ready to hit the floor with me?" Annie nodded enthusiastically. "I'm counting on you guys to take good care of my best girl." Jack told the boys seriously as he walked onto the dance floor with Annie.

When they returned about ten minutes later, Jack saw the boys had found some chairs and one of them had got a drink for Samantha. He smiled thinking of what fine men they were becoming. Jack walked over to Drew with Annie still at his side. "You are my friend and I like and respect you and your family, but Annie is my family and if you ever hurt her or not treat her with the respect she deserves I will kick your ass from here to tomorrow."

Drew was speechless. Annie however, was mortified. "Jack!"

Jack turned to the girl next to him. "Hey only fair to let him know what will happen, and trust me, I'll only be kicking the parts Samantha has left for me after she has finished with him!"

Drew stood and escorted Annie onto the dance floor. Jack watched them go and knew that Annie really couldn't have a better first boyfriend than Drew. He liked the boy, knew he came from a wonderful family and knew he would treat Annie well, but he was still a 17 year old boy and for that reason alone Jack knew it wouldn't hurt to scare him a little bit.

Oliver had sat there watching the exchange between Jack and Drew and the knot that had been in his stomach all evening grew to the point where he needed to get out of the crowded auditorium.

"I'm just going outside to get some fresh air." Oliver said and walked away from the table before any of his friends had a chance to respond.

Jack and Samantha looked at each other, silently communicating. They knew one of them needed to go and speak with the boy they just weren't sure what exactly was wrong and therefore which of them would be the best to go.

"I'll be back in a few." Jack said eventually.

It took Jack no time to locate Oliver sitting in the bleachers looking out over the dark, empty football field. He walked up the stairs and took a seat next to the boy. Jack knew there was no sense pushing him to speak so they sat there in silence, looking over the dark field, for a while. Finally, when Oliver spoke, it as the last thing Jack expected to hear.

"Annie is really lucky to have you and Samantha."

"We consider ourselves pretty lucky to have her." Jack responded honestly. "You wanna talk about what's bothering you?" Jack asked while the still both looked out over the football field.

"I got accepted to UCCS, Physics." Oliver told him.

"Well that's great, I know Michael is heading off to MIT but the rest of us will all be at UCCS together, even Samantha is planning to take a couple of classes." Jack said not seeing why the boy would be upset.

"My mother is moving to Canada with her new boyfriend next week, she made it perfectly clear that now I was 18 I was no longer her responsibility."

"What about your father?" Jack asked knowing what the answer would be.

"Haven't seen him for three years – wouldn't even know where to start looking for him." Oliver said flatly. "So you see we won't all be together at UCCS, it is too late to apply for student housing and I can't afford rent and college".

Jack sighed with relief. This was something he could fix. This was something he had thought about already.

"There is room at our place for you Oliver." Jack said simply.

Oliver looked at the boy who against all odds had befriended him and not for the first time thought how lucky he was that Samantha had asked him to be part of their biology study group.

"Jack that is a really kind offer, but you and Samantha have already taken on raising Annie, you don't need a freeloader too." Oliver told him knowing he could not take from his generous friends.

Jack respected the boy for not wanting to be a financial burden and wracked his brain for a way to make sure Oliver moved in with them on terms he would find acceptable.

"Oliver I have a proposition for you." Oliver looked over at his friend with scepticism. "Samantha, Annie and I are heading up to the lake for summer, I would feel a whole lot happier not leaving the house empty for three months."

"Jack." Oliver interrupted knowing where Jack was headed with this.

"Hear me out." Jack said holding up his hand. "I would sleep easier up at the lake knowing there was someone looking after the place and while you were there if you wanted to fix up the space over the garage for yourself – well you are welcome to live there while you go to college." Jack held his breath waiting for Oliver to respond.

"I would have to pay you rent." Oliver said finally.

Jack knew Oliver would not accept his offer otherwise. Just then both boys saw Samantha climb the stairs and sit next to Jack. She had heard most of the conversation and had an idea of how to get Oliver to move in with them and still maintain his self-respect.

"Would you be prepared to work for me?" She asked. "I'm sure we can come up with a fair rate of pay that includes room and board."

"What do you mean?" Jack and Oliver both asked at the same time.

"I am going to be pretty busy this year." She looked at Jack and he broke into a broad grin thinking about the tiny part of both of them that would be taking up Samantha's time. "I now have eleven schools wanting my e-learning program and several faculties looking at me to expand it. I need someone I can trust, who I know I can work closely with and is capable of developing programs. Oliver, you are the smartest kid in our year, next to me." She grinned at him. "I could really use your help."

"You're serious?" He asked, hardly believing what he was hearing.

"Very serious. I had been planning to ask you when we got back from the lake." Samantha told him sincerely. "I really am going to need your help Oliver, please?"

Oliver smiled for the first time since his mother had told him she was leaving and he wasn't welcome to join her.

"I don't know what to say. You guys are… you guys are the best!"

"Is that a yes then?" Samantha asked smiling.

"Yes it's a yes!" Oliver jumped up. "I'm going to go break the news to Annie that she is getting a big brother." Oliver laughed.

Jack and Samantha watched as the boy bounded down the stairs. Jack reached his arm around Samantha's shoulders and pulled her closer. "You want to go back inside?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm good sitting out here, it's getting very loud and crowded in there."

"Sounds like you getting old Mrs Neil?" Jack mocked her.

"Never! I can dance it up with the best of them I'll have you know, I just prefer to sit in the moonlight with my husband."

Just as Jack leaned in to kiss his wife a bright beam of light hit them.

"Hey you two! There'll be none of that on school premises!" The teacher who had been assigned to patrolling the area for amourous teenage couples yelled.

Jack and Samantha broke apart laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

"No worries Mr Williams." Jack called out to the old teacher. "I'll take her home and make love to her there."

"Jack!" Samantha was mortified at Jacks response.

Don Williams realised who he had sprung and smiled. He had taught both of the Neil's and had found them to be mature, kind and most unlike any high school students he had ever come across and he had genuinely liked them.

"You do that son."


	17. Chapter 17

"That man!" Samantha muttered angrily as she walked into the Cavendish's kitchen and helped herself to a glass of iced water. After only one week up at Twin Lakes, she was tanned but at the moment, definitely not relaxed. "If he thinks he is going to wrap me in cotton wool for the next seven months he can spend that time sleeping on the couch!" She continued muttering to herself. What she didn't realise was that Ellen Cavendish was on her hands and knees behind the table cleaning up some flour she had knocked onto the floor.

As she heard Samantha's mutterings her head popped up and she observed the teenager. She had thought there was something different about her since they arrived at the lake. There was no doubt she was a stunningly beautiful young woman but Ellen had thought there was something _more_ about her lately, she had initially put it down to the fact that she was more relaxed now that she was finished with high school and had three months at the lake to look forward to. Now she knew there was another reason.

Ellen knew she should be upset that an eighteen year old girl who hadn't even been married a full year was pregnant, she always worried about these young girls who had babies when they had experienced so little of life themselves, experienced so little before they took on the mammoth responsibility of raising another human being. But Samantha was different. There was a maturity about her she had never known in another teenager, at times it was like speaking to a woman of her own age and instead of feeling worry at the thought of Samantha being pregnant she felt nothing but happiness for the young woman.

"Ahhh Samantha." Ellen said hesitantly, making here presence in the kitchen known.

Samantha immediately turned around and blushed in embarrassment. Ellen took in her appearance, cut off denim shorts and a t-shirt that was pulling tightly over the young girls breasts and a glow that was indefinable. Now that she knew, Ellen was surprised she hadn't guessed earlier.

"Do I offer my congratulations?"

"You heard?"

"Sorry I couldn't help it. But I have noticed something different about you, eventually I would have put two and two together." Ellen said with a smile. "Are you and Jack happy?" Ellen asked suddenly worried that maybe that was why Samantha had been muttering angrily.

Samantha's face softened. "We are both very happy. This baby is very, very much wanted." Samantha rested her hand lightly on her stomach as she spoke.

Ellen walked over to the bench and cut two large slices of chocolate cake and poured them both a glass of iced tea. Walking back over to the table she placed a plate and glass in front of Samantha and then sat down opposite her.

"Do you want to tell me what Jack did to have you so angry when you walked in here?"

Samantha laughed. "How did you know it was Jack?"

Ellen smiled. "I remember what Bob was like when was pregnant with Drew. He nearly drove me insane making sure I slept eight hours every night, watching every little thing I put in my mouth, making me exercise very day."

Samantha smiled at the thought of Bob Cavendish hovering over his wife like that. "So what did you do?"

"I made sure my exercise every day was a walk to the local ice cream shop where I ordered a double fudge sundae." Samantha and Ellen both burst into laughter at her act of defiance. "Of course I wouldn't recommend it because eighteen years later and I still haven't been able to shift those extra pounds off my butt!"

When their laughter subsided Samantha said seriously. "We are supposed to be fixing up the cabin together and every time I try to do anything Jack literally takes the tools out of my hands and tells me to go 'sit down and relax'. I am twelve weeks pregnant, fit and healthy, I am more than capable of hammering a few nails!"

"I know you are dear. But think about this from Jack's point of view. You will know every nuance of this pregnancy but Jack will only get to experience it from the outside, he will only get to observe the physical changes. Jack is just trying to control a situation he has no control over and he is only doing it because he loves you." Ellen patted her hand. "Think of it as his way of showing you how much he cares. And then sit him down and talk to him, and make him listen."

Samantha smiled, knowing what Ellen said was true, Jack was just showing her how much he cared and she loved him for it. Just then the kitchen door opened and the man in question stood in the opening.

"Is it safe to come in?" He asked half seriously.

"Depends." Samantha said deciding not to make this too easy for him.

"On?"

"How good the apology is."

Ellen smiled at the interaction between the two of them. It was like watching an old married couple rather than a pair of teenage newlyweds.

"I'm sorry, isn't going to cut it then?"

"Probably not. Although it depends on what you are actually sorry for."

Jack knew he had to choose his words carefully, this situation had been caused by a combination of her hormones and his ability to be an ass without really knowing it but she also knew him well enough to know if anything he said in his apology wasn't sincere. He took a breath.

"I'm sorry I upset you but I can't be sorry for wanting to protect you and…" He caught himself just in time remembering Ellen was in the room.

"It's okay, Ellen knows." Samnatha said as she stood up to face her husband.

Jack crossed the room and took Samantha's face gently in his hand so she could see how much she meant to him. "You and our baby are everything to me, if anything ever happened because I didn't take care of you…." Jack couldn't even finish the sentence because he was so choked up with emotion.

Suddenly Samantha realised that a lot of Jack's motivation for protecting her had to do with Charlie and the miscarriage and suddenly her anger at the man in front of her disappeared and she melted into his embrace.

"You can be an ass at times Jack Neil but then you say just the right thing and I remember how much I love you."

The tension left Jack's body. He knew he wasn't completely off the hook but she had forgiven him which was the important thing.

Ellen stood and came around to stand in front of the couple, a wide smile on her face. "Congratulations to both of you, I can't tell you how excited I am that there will be a little baby around to spoil." She kissed each of them on the cheek. "I am going to be allowed to spoil it right?" She asked hesitantly.

Jack and Samantha looked at each other and smiled. A lack of family was something they had discussed at length when they had found out she was pregnant, if, god forbid, anything should ever happen to the two of them their child would have no relatives. They had discussed talking to the originals about it but neither of them had felt comfortable with that idea. Their life was so completely different from the originals now and it would mean their child would be thrust into a completely unfamiliar environment, they were much happier with the solution they had come up with.

"We were hoping you and Bob might do a bit more than spoil it actually." Samantha said hesitantly. They hadn't really talked about when they would speak to Ellen and Bob. "You know Jack and I have no family". Ellen nodded. "Well, we were wondering if you and Bob would consider being our child's guardian if something happened to us?"

Ellen stood there dumbstruck. "Bob and I?" She eventually said.

"Yeah, but you don't have to, I mean we understand if you don't want to, it's not like we are family of anything." Jack said when Ellen didn't immediately respond.

"You stop right there Jack Neil!" Ellen commanded. "You and Samantha certainly are family and we take care of our own. Bob and I would be honoured."

Samantha breathed a sigh of relief. Jack grinned. "So if we are family does that mean you are okay with the baby calling you grandma?" Jack asked cheekily.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hopefully this chapter will answer a few questions that have been asked in some of the reviews I haven't been able to respond to. As for the clone fics I mentioned that inspired me they are Graceful Enore, Jack 20 and 2014, if you have a look on my profile page they are saved in my favorites.**

**Thanks again to everyone who has left such kind and encouraginf words for me - this is a real departure in terms of writing for me and I am trying to be faithful to the original character personalities in their teenage counterparts - I hope that is comeing across.**

Jack and Samantha were sitting on fold out chairs on the deck of their cabin. In the last month, once Jack had accepted the fact that Samantha would not be doing anything that would harm the baby, the two of them had accomplished a great deal.

The deck was now finished and they had fixed up the foundations and load bearing walls and the floor, the next big task was to start on the roof. Samantha was not going to be much help so Jack was waiting for the weekend so Bob, Drew and Oliver, who was coming for a visit, could help him.

"If we're lucky we might be able to spend the night up here next week." Jack said casually.

"Since when have we needed a roof and walls?" Samantha laughed. "You going soft in your old age?"

"Old age!" He reached over and tickled her.

"Shhhhh you'll frighten the fish." She laughed.

"What fish? We have spent an hour every afternoon trying to catch something – I'm beginning to think there are no fish in this lake!"

Samantha laughed again, a sound Jack would never get tired of hearing. "The fact that we have usually gone for a swim before fishing couldn't possibly have frightened the fish off could it?"

"You think our aquatic activities have traumatised the fish?" Jack asked with a smirk, thinking of what they had been up to in the water only fifteen minutes ago.

They fished in silence for a while, each lost in thoughts of how enjoyable their earlier activities were.

"So you thought of any names?" Jack asked after a while.

"Nope, you?"

"Not really." They were silent again for a while.

"Nothing gender neutral." Samantha eventually said firmly, breaking the silence.

Jack smiled and looked over at her. "Is that why you decided on Samantha?" He asked .

Samantha sat there in thoughtful silence for a while before answering. "She was Sam. And that was fine for her, in fact there were a few occasions in the Air Force where being 'Sam' worked to her advantage." Samantha thought back to their first meeting all those years ago. "I needed to be different, I needed to have a line between who she was and who I was going to become." Samantha turned and looked at her husband with a smile. "That makes no sense does it?"

"No it does. I know what you mean about making yourself different from her." Jack said.

They were silent again until Samantha asked something she had wondered about since before she was even cloned.

"So why Jack? I thought you had decided on Jon O'Neill?" Jack looked a bit sheepish and embarrassed. "Jack?" She asked sensing she was probably going to get a laugh out of this.

"It's nothing all that exciting, I just couldn't get used to it. Every time someone would call 'Jon' it would take me five minutes to realise they were talking to me. In the end it just seemed easier to keep Jack and change the last name."

Samantha smiled widely. "Well I'm glad you kept Jack. All my fantasies were about 'Jack' – it might have been embarrassing to call out his name if you had gone with Jon."

"Fantasises huh?"

"Oh yeah lots and lots of fantasies." Samantha giggled at the look of shock on Jacks face.

…..

Samantha and Jack were surprised to see Oliver at the Cavendish's when they arrived back late that afternoon, they hadn't been expecting him until Friday night and it was only Wednesday.

"Oliver!" Samantha wrapped him in a hug. "We weren't expecting you for a couple more days."

"I hope it's okay to come early, but I didn't have any more shifts this week and well, someone from the Air Force came to the house this morning and left you this." Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter and handed it to Samantha. "I figured if it was from the Air Force it was probably important so I drove up early."

Ellen saw the look that passed between Jack and Samantha. "Of course it was fine for you to come early she enthused. "Let's go and get you some dinner and Jack and Samantha can read their letter in peace. I expect Annie and Drew will be home from work any minute, Drew worked the lunch shift so had tonight off and Annie is working in the crèche." Ellen chattered as they left the room.

Samantha looked at the letter in her hands with a feeling of dread in her stomach.

"Well this can't be good." Jack said breaking the silence.

"No." Samantha agreed quietly, not having taking her eyes off the envelope addressed to her in her own handwriting. Eventually Samantha opened the letter and as she read its contents, tears started to well in her eyes.

Concerned, Jack moved to her side and read over her shoulder. As he read the words he felt a sadness wash over him. Janet Frasier, killed in action. It was hard to believe that she wouldn't be there to patch up the originals when they came home from missions. More importantly though, his wife would be feeling like she had just lost her best friend.

"C'mere." Jack said wrapping her in his warm embrace, allowing her to sob into his chest while he buried his face in her neck and allowed the tears to silently roll from his eyes.

When they had both contained their composure Samantha spoke. "She told me when the funeral is, I assume that means we can go?"

"Yeah. You okay with that?" Jack asked not sure how he felt about coming face to face with his former life.

"Maybe if we just stand at the back and slip away as soon as it's over?" Samantha asked knowing Jack would not be comfortable.

"Yeah, sure."

"You sure, I can go by myself if it would be too uncomfortable for you?"

Jack tightened the embrace he was holding her in and spoke. "No I want to go, pay my respects, make sure Cassie is okay." Samantha nodded into his chest understanding completely.

…..

They had driven back Thursday night, which had been a good thing in the end because Samantha discovered that at nearly 16 weeks pregnant she had absolutely nothing in her wardrobe that fit her let alone was suitable for a funeral.

Shopping for clothes was the last thing she wanted to do before the funeral on Friday but she had no choice and thankfully found a black a-line dress in the first maternity shop she entered. It did however, make her realise that her pregnancy was becoming obvious to more people than just her and Jack. They had sworn Ellen to secrecy when she found out because they hadn't told Annie about the impending addition to the family. With Annie's history with her mother abandoning her for her new family Jack and Samantha were very wary about the teens reaction and had been putting off telling her. Samantha decided as soon as they got back up to the lake it was time to break the news.

They drove to the cemetery in silence, neither really knowing what to say. When they arrived there were a huge number of cars already there. Jack parked close to the exit and they slowly made their way over to the chairs by the gravesite.

They sat hand in hand in the back row opposite where Cassie was sitting, the originals either side of her. Samantha's heart broke for the teen who had now lost two mothers and she could feel tears welling in her eyes. Obviously Jack had been feeling the same way because he pulled her close and kissed her temple and whispered. "They will take good care of her."

"I know they will." It was then Samantha caught the eye of Major Samantha Carter who nodded and gave her a tight smile.

….

Colonel Jack O'Neill hated funerals. Not just because of the sadness of having lost someone dear – he truly hated them. In fact if it hadn't been for Cassie he would have been up at his cabin saying his own private farewell to the Doc. He was trying to numb his mind to what was being said and he allowed his eyes to wander around the crowd.

He was shocked to see his other self here. The boy had grown considerably since he had seen him at Charlies grave, he had now grown to his full height and was starting to fill out. He had no idea how the kid even knew about Janet's death, obviously someone had told him – probably Carter. What really shocked him was that he was actually here, after all the kid must hate funerals as much as he did. Then he noticed the kid lean over and place a kiss on the temple of the girl beside him. She looked vaguely familiar but she had her blonde hair pulled back and large dark sunglasses on. Must be the girl he saw with him at Charlies grave Jack thought absently, that's probably why she looks familiar. Once again he was shocked at how easily the boy had moved on from his feelings for Carter, after all they were the same feeling he had for Carter. In light of the boys ability to move on, maybe his feelings weren't as deep as he thought they were, and hers certainly weren't the same as his, after all she had started dating that cop which was humwothingly serious. Maybe it was time for him to move on from his feelings for Carter and start dating, unfortunately that thought just made him feel incredibly sad.

…..

Thirty minutes later the mourners had said their last goodbye to Dr Janet Frasier and there was not a dry eye around after Cassie had given her mother a beautiful eulogy.

As Jack and Samantha were getting up to leave they were surprised to see General Hammond approach them.

"General Hammond." Samantha greeted him as Jack moved protectively behind her and placed his had absently on the slight swell of her stomach.

"Sir." Jack greeted warily.

The General smiled. "Neither of you are under my command I think you can call me George." He said kindly.

"Thank you for allowing us to come, I mean I assume she had to get your permission before sending me the letter." Samantha said.

"Major Carter felt very strongly that the two of you be informed of what had happened." George Hammond explained.

"Please thank her for us." Samantha responded, knowing Jack would be feeling very uncomfortable being confronted with his old life.

"I'll make sure and do that." George said formally. "I want to take this opportunity to tell you the same thing I told her when I became aware of your existence – what she did as far as I am concerned was a breach of national security, but due to the nature of what happened I was unable to put an official reprimand on her file, that being said I was aware of the situation at the time and I can see that while her approach may not have been officially sanctioned, once again Major Carter has obviously provided the best solution to the problem." This time George Hammond smiled at the young couple in front him.

Samantha relaxed slightly and felt brave enough to ask the question she had been wondering about for some time.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, how did you find out about me?"

George Hammond smiled. "General Kerrigan called me to thank me for taking you off duty long enough to write a text book that his cadets were benefitting from immensely."

"Oh."

"Yes Oh. I called Major Carter in to find out how exactly she had managed to find time to write a book when she had been ….. elsewhere. After that she thought it prudent to fill me in on what she had done."

"So, ah, does anyone else know?" Jack asked.

George Hammond smiled slightly, "Major Carter and I held very different opinions on the creation of her clone however, we did manage to agree on one point, that no-one else should be informed." George Hammond watched as the young man in front of him relaxed slightly. "I take it you agree with our assessment of the situation?"

"Oh yeah. Ask Samantha how I reacted when she arrived on my doorstep?" Jack laughed ruefully.

"I can imagine." George laughed with them. "So I take it the both of you are happy with your current situation, because with your knowledge I'm sure we could find a place for you somewhere in the program if you wanted it."

Samantha smiled. "Thank you for the offer sir but I think we are both happy taking advantage of life away from Cheyanne Mountain."

"Yes Sir we have a few projects underway at the moment that are keeping us occupied." Jack gently stroked Samantha's stomach.

"Yes I can imagine that particular project will keep you very occupied if it is anything like it's father, congratulations I am very pleased for the both of you."

"Thank you sir." Samantha gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to Jack. "We should really be going." Jack nodded.

…

Jack O'Neill observed General Hammond talking to the young couple. Clearly General Hammond knew who the girl was, things seemed a little tense at first but they were all smiling now. Who the mystery woman was was intriguing him.

They turned slighty as the girl leaned up to kiss the General and it became obvious that she was pregnant. He should have realised earlier, the way the boy was holding her protectively was exactly the way he had held Sarah when she was pregnant with Charlie.

A part of him desperately wanted to walk over to him and ask how he had done it. How had he managed to move beyond his feelings for Carter to the point where he was happy with another woman? How did he fall in love and create a new life with someone who wasn't Carter? But he knew he wouldn't.

"Sir?" The woman in question said quietly as she came to stand beside him.

"Carter." He responded brusquely as she followed his line of vision and saw who he had been staring at.

"That's your…."

"Yeah, that's my mini me ….apparently he is having a mini him."

Sam Carter looked more closely at the couple and she could see now that the other her was indeed pregnant. A wave of jealousy washed over her. Then she realised she it wasn't jealousy it was envy. She was envious that the other version of herself was clearly with the man she loved and building a family. She thought of Pete then and that maybe he was the man she could have that with.

"Oh um Cassie was looking for you." She said interrupting her reverie and remembering why she had sought out the Colonel.

"Right, okay then." With one last look at the young couple they both turned and went in search of the teenage girl they had both just become joint guardians of.


	19. Chapter 19

As Jack and Samantha drove away from the funeral Samantha turned to her husband. "Did you see them?"

"Yup."

"And?"

Jack turned to his wife. "And what? What do you want me to say, yes I saw him, yes I saw her, yes they are still in denial. What exactly do you want here Samantha?" Jack asked more harshly than he intended.

Samantha wasn't sure what was going on her husbands head, normally she could read him so well, but after being confronted with his former life she had no idea what he was thinking. He apparently had no problems knowing what was going on in her head.

"Sorry I snapped." Jack said contritely. "I thought I would feel a twinge of something for him. Some kind of jealousy for what he was doing, but I didn't I didn't feel any of that. After seeing him, I just felt sorry for him."

"What about her? What did you feel for her?" Samantha whispered the question that had been worrying her since they decided to go to the funeral.

Jack was so shocked at her question that he pulled over so he could turn to her. "Samantha look at me." When she didn't turn and face him he gently grabbed her ching in her thumb and forefinger and turned her to face him. "My love, all my love is for you. Sure I see her and I feel …. feelings but I have you in my arms and know that all those feelings belong to you. When I see her it it's like looking at a living picture of what _you_ will be like in 20 years."

Samantha looked at him taking in and analysing what he had said. Jack could almost see her mind working to process his words.

Eventually she smiled and spoke. "Okay."

"That's it? Just okay?" Jack asked perplexed by his wife.

"You want more?"

Jack thought about it for a split second and realised that she would just confuse him with trying to explain her convoluted thought patterns. "Nope, I'm good with 'okay'"

They were silent for a short while until Jack finally go up the courage to speak about the one thing that had been playing on his mind since being at the funeral and seeing the other him. "I don't miss fighting and being shot at but I do miss feeling like I make a difference."

"Jack?" Samantha asked not entirely sure she was going to like where this conversation was going.

"I know you think I should go to college, and don't get me wrong I do want to, but I need to do something I can feel proud of, something that makes me feel like I have made an impact on the world."

"I take it you know how you want to go about achieving this?" She wasn't quite sure how to react but she figured it was like ripping off a band aid – just get it over with.

"I was thinking of search and rescue, there is a volunteer group in El Paso County. I want to look into it."

Samantha was silent for a long time processing what she had just heard and what she knew of the man she married. "I think that is a really good idea." She finally said quietly.

They drove in silence for a while, Jack had planned to take Samantha to the mall to buy the clothes she needed and then they could head back to Twin Lakes, by his reckoning they could be back by eight, his wife had other ideas.

"Let's go visit Mac and go flying."

"You can't, your pregnant."

"Flying the Mustang is no more dangerous than driving a car. Please Jack, I want to go up while I can still fit in the cockpit, I want to be up in the air this afternoon."

Jack sighed and knew there was no point arguing with her and made the turn to head towards Mac's farm.

…

As they pulled up to the farm fifteen minutes later Samantha began to feel uneasy. Mac's truck was sitting out the front of the house but there was no Mac coming up to greet them. Mac always, always came to greet them.

Samantha turned to Jack with concerned eyes as they got out of the car and was met with her husband's equally concerned eyes. "You check the house, I'll check the barn." He said.

Jack headed off to the barn and searched around the covered plane, near the tractor and up in the loft, all the while calling Mac's name and getting no response. Just as he was about to start heading back to the house he heard Samantha frantically calling his name.

Jack broke into a run following the sound of his wife's panicked voice. He ran into the house and found his wife sitting beside the prone man taking his pulse.

"It's weak but I have one." Samantha said as Jack got out his cell phone and dialled 911.

…..

It took less than ten minutes for an ambulance to arrive and after that things moved at lightening speed. Mac was taken by ambulance to Memorial with Samantha and Jack following closely behind. He was taken into the ER and thirty minutes later a doctor came out to see them.

"Mr and Mrs Neil?" Jack and Samantha stood and moved closer to the doctor. "Mr McMasters is resting comfortably, we are going to run a few more tests but at the moment it looks like he had a mild stroke. It appears he was feeling dizzy and tripped over the coffe table and fell which was why he was unconscious when you found him." The doctor paused to let the young couple absorb this information. "It appears Mr McMasters was incredibly lucky you came along when you did. The first three hours are crucial and appears you found him just in time. I would say Mr McMasters will have a full recovery. We'll keep him in overnight but he should be fine to be released tomorrow provided he has someone with him."

Jack and Samantha looked at each other silently agreeing that of course they would be there for Mac. "Can we see him Doc?"

….

"Mac you old coot what have you been doing to yourself?" Jack greeted the old man, knowing he wouldn't want sympathy or to be coddled.

"Apparently my old brain isn't doing what it's supposed to, but I feel fine now and just want these quacks to let me go home!" Mac said pointedly at the doctor.

Samantha rolled her eyes, these two were like peas in a pod and equally as bad patients. "Mac! You will do exactly as the doctors say! My baby needs a grandfather and you are it, so do as you are told!" Samantha said firmly enough that all three men in the room turned to look at her surprised.

"You're having a babyl?" Mac said quietly.

Samantha responded with a smile and nodded her head.

"Well damn! If that isn't the best news I've had in a long time!" Mac opened his arms and Samantha moved into them to give the old man a hug. "And you want me to be it's honourary Grandaddy?"

"Of course we do! Jack and I have no family."

"That's where your wrong girl, you may not have any blood relatives but you and your husband have collected yourself quite a family I would say."

…..

Jack and Samantha let themselves into their house later that night and ordered a pizza for dinner. As they sat on their bed eating they discussed what they were going to do.

"Mac needs someone with him all the time for the next few weeks. Once we are back in Colorado Springs it won't be a problem, one of us can go out and check up on him each day and if he needs us we are only a phone call away." Jack reasoned.

"If we move back now we won't get the cabin finished." Samantha said equally as logically.

"Mac has to come first."

"I know, but I was thinking."

"When aren't you?" Jack laughed and leaned over and kissed the indignant look off her face.

Several breathless minutes later Samantha remembered what she was going to say. "I think we should give Ellen a call to see if she would mind another guest."

"There is no way Mac will go for that, he won't want to be a burden."

"I know." Samantha said. "That's why I think you need his help with the cabin. You think I shouldn't be working so hard on the cabin while I'm pregnant."

"But I do think that!" Jack said emphatically still not quite catching on to what Samantha was thinking.

Samantha rolled her eyes, not wanting to get into this argument again. "So selling this to Mac shouldn't be too taxing for you." She said sarcastically. "As I was saying, you think I am working too hard and would appreciate it if Mac would come up and give you a hand so I didn't have to do as much." Samantha inwardly groaned thinking that now she would have two completely over protective males watching her every move, but for Mac it was worth it.

Jack caught up with Samantha's plan. He imagined how he would react in Mac's place and knew the old man would go for it. In fact next to Jack himself, there probably wasn't anyone who was more protective of Samantha than Mac, he would do just about anything for her.

After a phone call to Ellen, who was more than happy for Mac to come and stay and a morning stop into Mac's farm to pick up some clothes and turn things off, the three of them were on their way back to the lake.


	20. Chapter 20

Jack, Samantha and Mac arrived at the Cavendish's just after lunch. Samantha was pleased to see it was Annie and Drew's day off, so it was a full house that afternoon, with Oliver still there and Bob up for the weekend.

Bob was excited to find Mac was a chess player and they were engaged in a game, Jack, Drew and Oliver had gone up to the cabin while Annie and Samantha had stayed to help Ellen with the dinner preparations for ten people.

"Thanks for your help girls but I think I can handle it from here." Ellen said. "Why don't you take a bottle of soda and that cake up to the boys for afternoon tea?"

The girls grinned knowing how welcome they would be at the cabin if they came bearing cake.

Ten minutes later the girls were packed up and on their way along the now well-worn track to the cabin.

"So," Samantha said not really sure how to broach the subject of the baby.

"Sooooo." Annie mimicked with a smile.

Samantha took a deep breath. "So I have something I need to tell you."

Annie could see how uncomfortable Samantha was and decided to put her friend out of her misery. "If you are trying to tell me you and Jack are going to have a baby, then I guessed about two weeks ago." Annie grinned at the surprised look on her friends face.

"You guessed?" Samantha was shocked, she thought they had hidden it so well.

"Well Jack was smiling at you even more goofily than usual and he went all caveman about you not doing too much up at the cabin and then Mrs Cavendish started serving you milk with every meal and well….." Annie was working out how to say the next part diplomatically and decided she couldn't. "Your boobs are huge!"

Samantha immediately looked down at her ample cleavage and could see what Annie meant and they both burst out laughing.

When they finished giggling Samantha became serious. "This doesn't change anything, you will always have a home with Jack and I."

Annie was quiet for a while. "Is that why you haven't told me before now, you were worried about my reaction?" Annie finally asked quietly.

"Well, yeah, Jack and I know the history with your mother and how she treated especially after she had the girls, we were worried you might think history was repeating itself and we want you to know it most definitely isn't." Samantha told her emphatically.

"Samantha, you and Jack have shown me more love and kindness in the eight months I have known you than my own mother did throughout my whole life. How could I be anything but happy for you?" Annie embraced Samantha and then knelt down in front of her and gently touched the slight roundness of Samantha's tummy. She looked up at Samantha questioning whether this was okay with her. Samantha smiled down at the young girl and nodded.

"Hey baby, it's your Aunty Annie, you are one lucky kid, I can't wait to meet you." Annie stood up again. "Hey, when will I get to meet the bump?"

"The bump." Samantha shook her head ruefully knowing that Annie would call it that for the rest of her pregnancy. "Sometime around Thanksgiving." She smiled.

"Sweet." Samantha groaned knowing that not all their influences on Annie were good ones.

They continued walking towards the cabin laughing and talking about all the things they would need to get ready for the baby. The minute Annie saw Jack she ran up to him and launched herself at him.

"I'm always up for a hug, but ahhh, any particular reason for this one?"

"Hell yes Jack! You're going to be a daddy!" Annie enthused.

Jack grinned and looked at his wife. "I take it you told her then?"

"Actually she had already guessed. Something about your goofy grin, overprotective nature and milk." Samantha explained with a smile.

Annie laughed. "And your…."

"Enough!" Samantha interrupted not wanting to draw Oliver and Drew's attention to her cleavage.

Oliver and Drew came over to congratulate the couple then and the four of them spent the next half hour sitting on the deck of the cabin devouring cake and laughing.

…

Over the next few weeks they fell into a pattern. Jack and Samantha's early morning jog had given way to a brisk walk or swim, they returned in time for breakfast and Samantha would drive Annie and Drew to the other side of the lake for work. While she was doing that Jack and Mac would walk up to the cabin and begin work. Jack had been surprised to find that Mac, even at his age and with his recent health problems, was a huge help to him and work was moving ahead far more quickly than he had dared hope.

Samantha would walk up and bring lunch for the two workers. She would then stay and help them out, well as much as they would let her. Jack had been bad enough but Jack and Mac together, she had been lucky if she was allowed to hammer a nail. Eventually she had given up trying to help the two of them and turned her attention to something neither of them had any understanding of.

"Jack, I am going to need you to attach these solar panels to the roof." Samantha said.

Jack just looked at her. Truth be told he had no idea what she had been working on, all he knew was that he wasn't constantly having to tell her to take it easy all afternoon anymore. Perhaps he should have taken more interest in how she was spending her time.

"Ummm why?"

"I assume you are going to want hot water when you have a shower?" Jack nodded. "And power for cooking and heating?" Jack nodded again. "Light?"

"Yes fine, we need all of those things, I was planning to talk to the electric company next week about running some lines up here."

"Well now you don't need to. We have a generator with back up solar power that is sufficient for all our power needs and I have developed a purification process so we can pump water directly from the lake, I just need you to lay the pipes for me."

Mac had walked over to listen with interest to what Samantha was saying. Even for a teenage genius she seemed to know more about things than he thought was normal. "You really are a genius aren't you girl." Mac said with wonder.

Mac and Jack sat with Samantha for the rest of the afternoon discussing what needed to be done to incorporate her power and water designs and were surprised at how easily it could be done.

After they had finished talking Samantha said she said " I need to get back to the Cavendish's to help prepare dinner and make sure you two are on time tonight". Making reference to the fact that they had been late the last three nights.

"You think she knows we are finishing up early and dropping in a line?" Mac asked ten minutes after Samantha had left.

Jack sat in the chair next to the old man and cast off. "Oh I have no doubt she knows."

"I take it she doesn't mind then?" Mac smiled at the young man next to him.

"Well I'm not sleeping on the couch so I guess not." They fished in companionable silence for a while.

"That wife of yours sure knows her way around machinery. Hard to believe she has learnt that much in eighteen short years." Mac said companionably.

"Yup she is a smart one alright." Jack agreed.

"In fact sometimes, when I talk to the two of you, I get the feeling I am talking to people way older than eighteen." This time Mac turned and looked at Jack for his reaction. He wasn't surprised to see Jack still facing straight ahead, his face unchanged.

"Not sure what you're getting at Mac." Jack said, keeping his voice neutral.

"I've seen and done some stuff for the government that would make your toes curl and give you nightmares." Mac said thinking of one event that still gave him nightmares to this day, watching his colleague, Earnest walking into a shimmering puddle of water never to be seen or heard of again. That particular event would go with him to the grave. "I know enough to know that there are strange happenings in this world, things that can never be spoken of or even explained."

"So I've heard."

"What I am trying to say is that I won't ever ask questions, but you and Samantha don't have to pretend not to know as much as you do. Get my meaning?" Mac asked him.

"Not exactly sure what gibberish you are talking Mac." Jack finally turned and looked the old man in the eye. "But thanks."

…..

It was the last week in August, Jack and Samantha were standing in the living room of their completed cabin, wrapped in each other's arms. "You did good Mr Neil." Samantha said as they surveyed their handiwork.

"You did pretty good yourself Mrs Neil." Jack loved what they had created from virtually nothing. "Just need some furniture and we will be done.

"Should arrive tomorrow." Samantha smiled as Jack began to caress her rounded stomach.

Samantha practically purred as he moved his hand under her t-shirt and caressed the taut skin and the baby obviously liked it to because it began moving around.

"I love feeling him moving around." Jack said, his voice filled with awe.

"Well _she_ loves the sound of your voice."

It was an ongoing argument but they both knew it didn't matter one iota whether their child was a boy or a girl. "So this furniture…."

"Well you and Mac have been so suffocating with your need for me to relax and put my feet up, what exactly did you think I was doing on my laptop in between issuing orders to the two of you?" Samantha laughed.

"You did issue orders so well." Jack continued his caressing and began nibbling on her ear.

"Hmmmmm" Samantha moaned. "Oh I think I am going to order you to christen the cabin right now." Samantha's breath came in short pants.

"Never ignored your orders before, not about to start now."

….

Four days later, the cabin was filled with their family. Samantha had ordered a massive table that seated everyone comfortably and she was happily serving the food she and Jack had spent the day preparing. Everyone around the table had contributed to making their vision for the cabin a reality and the reality was beyond anything either of them had hoped.

The floor to ceiling glass doors that opened onto the huge deck has been thrown open making the living area feel massive and allowing the balmy night air into the house. Jack had been surprised with Samantha's choice in furnishings. Without ever having seen the originals cabin she had managed to capture the same homely feeling the Minnesota cabin had. Jack admitted though, that this was so much better because they had created it together.

Jack stood and raised his glass. "Samantha and I wanted to have you all here for dinner tonight as our way of saying thank you. Each and every one of you have contributed to making this cabin a reality and we couldn't be happier with the way it has turned out." Jack turned to Bob. "I hope that you feel we have done your grandfathers cabin justice."

"Jack, Samantha." Bob said turning to look at each of them. "When I gave you the cabin, I knew I was giving it to two very special people, since meeting you our son has blossomed and our family has expanded." Bob looked at Annie, Mac and Oliver and smiled. "Something I couldn't be happier about. I am thrilled with what you have done and I am very happy to have you as neighbours and know that no matter where life takes you, you will always be a part of our life."

The silence that came after Bob's heartfelt speech was broken by a sniffle from Samantha. Everyone turned to look at her as she blushed and wiped a tear from her eye. "Damn hormones!" She said and everyone around the table laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

"Your blood pressure is a little bit higher than I would like, but it's nothing to worry about at the moment." Dr Pearce said.

Samantha groaned, of all her doctors appoints for Jack to be at, it had to be this one.

"Samantha was going to start taking some college classes in a couple of weeks, which for any normal person would mean a couple of hours a week but for Samantha would be more like a normal person's full time." Jack looked at his wife and dared her to argue. When she didn't, he continued. "She also runs her own business and we are guardians to a sixteen year old and seem to have adopted a septuagenarian who is recovering from a mild stroke."

After listening to Jack the doctor smiled. "After hearing all that I'm surprised her blood pressure isn't higher!" The doctor smiled at Samantha. "You know your limitations better than anyone but in a few months you are going to have a small person making demands on you that is going to make all that look like a walk in the park, all I can suggest is to think carefully about how badly you need to do these classes this semester."

"I will doctor."

"Right then would you like to see your baby?"

Jack and Samantha look at each other and smiled. "Oh yeah."

They were both enthralled with what they were seeing on the monitor ten minutes later. "Everything looks good. So are we finding out the sex today?" The doctor asked with a smile.

"Yes." Samantha responded at the same time Jack said "No".

The couple looked at each other. It wasn't something they had discussed, Samantha had just assumed Jack would want to know. Jack of course realised he should have known better, Samantha was the ultimate in control freaks – without a doubt she would want to know.

"Fine, but we don't tell anyone else." Jack said firmly as Samantha grinned at him and nodded. "Yeah doc we want to know."

"Well if I were you I would start shopping for pink things." The doctor smiled.

….

Two weeks later, Samantha was in her study working when she heard a knock at the door. She was expecting Annie and Jack home from college any minute but neither of them would knock. She rose as quickly as her ever expanding girth would allow.

When she opened the door she came face to face with an older version of herself. Samantha was shocked, she had agreed with Thor that they should not have any contact with each other and this was the second time the woman in front of her had violated that agreement. The last time had been Janet's death a few months earlier so Samantha got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"You'd better come in."

Major Samantha Carter had been surprised when she stopped in front of the house. It was a lovely home, she just couldn't imagine herself living in it. As she walked to the front door though she realised the house exuded a homey feeling and she could see now why her counterpart lived here.

This was not a visit she was relishing making, in fact if General Hammond hadn't ordered her to come there is no way she would have ever sought out the young couple, seeing what her life could be was a bit disturbing.

"General Hammond sent me to talk to Jack."

"Oh. Well he's still at college, he should be home soon though." Samantha informed her. "Can I get you a coffee while you wait?"

"Ah yeah that would be good thanks." There was an awkward silence while Samantha made the coffee and set it in front of the military officer and then sat opposite her with a cup of tea. "So umm when are you due?" Sam asked making idle conversation but intensely curious at the same time.

Samantha smiled and subconsciously caressed her stomach. "I'm 25 weeks so around Thanksgiving."

There was another prolonged silence as the two women sat in the kitchen drinking. "Are you happy? I mean the husband, the house, the baby? Is it enough?" Sam Carter finally asked the question that had been burning inside her since she arrived.

Samantha considered her response carefully, after all she couldn't very well lie to herself. "It is more than I ever hoped for. I am the happiest I have ever been in my life."

Sam Carter looked shocked at her response. Pete had been making idle comments about marriage and family lately and the thought of it had her stomach tied up in knots but this other version of herself was sitting here telling her that marriage and family had made her truly happy, maybe settling down with Pete was the thing that would make her happy?

Jack Neil entered the kitchen and broke into her reverie. She had only seen him at a distance at the funeral, but up close she was shocked at how much he had physically changed in the last few months. He had obviously spent a lot of time in the sun but what shocked her most was how much he now looked like a younger version of her commanding officer.

"Carter? Dare I ask what you are doing sitting in my kitchen?" He spoke evenly as he walked over and placed his hand on Samantha's stomach and dropped a light kiss on her head. "Good day?" He asked her quietly and seemed satisfied with her nod.

The older woman watched their interaction with undisguised envy.

"Carter?" Jack asked again.

"Oh. Right, sorry. General Hammond asked me to come and speak to you."

"The answer's no." Jack said before the major could even say why she was there.

"You don't even want to know why I'm here?" She asked taken aback by his response.

"Nope. Not interested." Jack said firmly.

"Jack." His wife said quietly but firmly. He looked at her and with that one word he sat down and prepared to listen to what the major had to say.

"Fine! You've got two minutes and my answer is still no!"

Sam Carter was shocked by how the younger version of herself had got him to listen just by saying his name but she wasn't about to eat into her two minutes by dwelling on it.

"Colonel O'Neill is currently…. unavailable and we don't know if and when he will be available for active duty again." She managed to get the words out but they were laced with emotion. The thought of Jack O'Neill currently frozen in Antarctica made her choke up and have trouble breathing but she needed to get through this. "We have recently discovered a new weapon capable of defending the planet, however Colonel O'Neill is currently the only person capable of operating it. Should the need arise we need you to make the weapon operational." There, she said what she had come here for, now she just needed to wait for the reaction.

Jack was silent for a while. "Nope." He said casually and got up from the table and walked out of the room.

Samantha and Sam sat there looking at each other. "We both know he'll do it if he's needed, his sense of honour and duty won't let him say no, no matter how much he wants to." Samantha finally said.

"You obviously know him far better than I do then." Sam said.

"I take it the two of you aren't….?"

"No! He is still my commanding officer. Besides I am seeing someone else." Sam Carter confessed.

Samantha studied the woman in front of her. Sure, she was content but she wasn't happy. "Don't let rules stand in your way, you can have everything you want."

"I think I had better be going." The air force officer said.

…

"She's gone?" Jack asked as Samantha walked into their bedroom to find Jack stretched out on the bed.

"Yeah she's gone." Samantha sighed.

"You told her I'd do it?" Jack asked knowing that Samantha knew him well enough to know that if country asked him to serve in any capacity he would not be able to say no.

"I think we both knew you would." She smiled at him as she lay down on the bed and cuddled into his side.

"They still aren't together are they?"

"No. She is apparently seeing someone else."

"They are both idiots." Jack said firmly.

"Jack, just because we are happy doesn't mean they would be, how often have we said that from the moment of our creation we were different people, we made the conscious decision to want different things out of life with our second chance."

Jack turned slightly so he could look down on her beautiful face. "How do I know they would be happy? I know because you complete me and without you I would only be half a man."

Samantha lay there contemplating Jacks words and knowing they were true because she felt exactly the same way. "You're right they're idiots." She grinned at him. "By the way where's Annie? I thought she was coming home with you?"

Jack growled slightly. "She and Drew are studying." Jack made air quotes on the last word.

Samantha suppressed a giggle and managed to ask. "You have reason to believe they aren't studying?"

"Yes! Last time they were here studying I caught them making out on the couch!"

"And where is today's study session taking place?"

"At Drew's."

"And do you think Bob is going to react any differently to you if he catches them this time?" Samantha asked reasonably.

"No." Jack agreed. "I just know what hormones are driving that kid at the moment and I would hate Annie to end up a teen mom."

Samantha laughed at the irony of Jack's last comment considering the fact that they were about to become teen parents. "Jack I promise you, despite Drew's hormones, Annie is nowhere near ready for their relationship to go that far." She tried to placate her husband.

"You know this for a fact?" Jack asked sceptically.

"As a matter of fact I do. Annie and I have had several conversations about it."

"You have? You and Annie talk about that kind of stuff?"

Samantha grinned at the clueless look on her husband's face. "Yes we have and yes we do. I am very conscious of the example we are setting and I wanted to make sure she knew that our relationship isn't considered normal for teenagers."

"And she was okay?"

"Yes, she is fine." Samantha assured her husband. "Now, I say we forget about everything that has happened this afternoon and take advantage of having the house to ourselves."

"Oh yeah, I always knew you were the brains of the family."


	22. Chapter 22

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (Sorry kids are back at school after holidays and my life has become manic again)**

**I am really torn about this chapter and have re-written it several times and changed it's place in the overall story but I don't know if I could/should rework it anymore. Would love to hear your thoughts be they good or constructively bad...**

The knock at the front door became more insistent. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Jack grumbled as he ran his hands over his face and through his hair. After their nocturnal activities last night Jack and Samantha had both been looking forward to a sleep in this morning. Jack grinned as he recalled the previous evening

….

"Soooooo Annie has gone to Aspen with Drew and the family." Jack said with a twinkle in his eye as they sat together on the couch after dinner.

"So she has." Samantha agreed with a matching twinkle as she moved into his warm embrace.

"And Oliver's boss gave him the weekend off so he could go too." Jack continued as he began nibbling on her earlobe.

"She must be a soft touch." Samantha sighed as she tilted her head so Jack could get better access to her neck.

Jack chuckled and moved his hand so it was stroking the underside of her sensitive breasts. "Oh yeah she is really soft."

"So your point about the empty house would be…?" Samantha was becoming quite breathless.

"Plenty of rooms we haven't christened yet." Jack moved lower and began kissing her throat.

"Mmmmmmm I believe we have yet to christen this room."

"I like the way you think Mrs Neil".

Several hours later they were curled up in bed. "I hope the old man never knocks up his Sam." Jack said quite out of the blue.

Samantha turned to him with a question in her eyes. "Why would you say that?"

"No way would he be able to keep up with her second trimester libido!" Jack grinned at her as she swatted his arm with a matching smile, which she followed up with a large yawn.

"Go to sleep. We can sleep as late as we want tomorrow."

…..

Jack opened the front door and saw General Hammond standing there. "For people who wanted to forget I existed you seem to be turning up a lot." Jack said as he turned his back on the General and headed towards the kitchen in search of coffee.

General Hammond stood in the doorway and watched the young man's retreating form. As the door hadn't been shut in his face he took that as a sign to follow him into the house. As he entered the kitchen he was surprised at the homey feel it had. He had been to both the Colonel and Major's houses and neither felt as welcoming as this one.

Jack waved at him to take a seat at the table while he placed a mug of steaming hot coffee in front of him.

Jack breathed in the scent of the coffee and once again sent a silent thanks to Bob and Ellen who had given him the coffee machine complete with auto timer for his birthday so he was able to get up to a hot cup each morning.

"I assume you are here for a reason." Jack stated bluntly.

"Is anybody else home?" The General asked equally as bluntly.

"Just Samantha, and she is upstairs asleep."

"No I'm not." Samantha said as she walked into the kitchen and kissed Jack on the top of his head while at the same time taking a deep breath of his coffee. "General Hammond" She greeted the older man and took a seat at the table.

George Hammond was in a state of shock. He had seen her at Janet Frasier's funeral but she had her hair pulled back and sunglasses on, seeing her like this, it was like stepping back in time. She looked exactly as he remembered her as a teenager. Shaking himself out of his trip down memory lane, he removed two pieces of paper from inside his jacket pocket and placed on in front of each of them.

Jack looked down and just about burst into laughter. "A non-diclosure agreement? Really?"

"Just sign the damn thing Jack." George Hammond said understanding the ridiculousness of the situation and handing him a pen.

Jack signed the paper in front of him shaking his head and then handed the pen to his wife who also signed.

"So now that you can be sure we won't spill any secrets you going to tell us why you dragged us out of bed on a Saturday morning?" Jack asked.

"You know that Colonel O'Neill was recently …. indisposed in Antarctica?" He watched them both nod. "He is now back on active duty but we have discovered what we believe to be the gate address for the lost city of Atlantis." He watched as his words piqued the interest of the two teenagers in front of him. "We are planning to send an exploration team comprised of military and scientists from all over the world, what we are still trying to decide is who should lead that team."

Jack felt his stomach sink.

"I think the two of you would be the ideal candidates." General Hammond said. "I wanted to speak to you both about it before I took my recommendation to the President, considering that if you decide to take this opportunity we are going to have to come clean about Samantha's existence."

Jack was about to open his mouth and issue forth with a resounding no and then he caught the look in his wife's eyes. He hadn't seen that look in quite a while, that look that she got when she was playing with her doohickies and trying to discover how they worked and what they did.

"I think Samantha and I need to talk about it." Jack said quietly.

"If you are interested I am going to need an answer by tomorrow at which time we can discuss the situation in more detail. I am getting a lot of pressure from the Pentagon to come up with a name – they want to make this happen sooner rather than later." The General explained as he stood to leave. "I'll hear from you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Jack said as he showed the older man out.

Jack walked slowly back into the kitchen hoping he had just imagined the look of excitement in his wife's eyes. Unfortunately, if anything it was brighter than before the General had left.

"You want to go?" Jack asked resignedly.

"Of course! It's Atlantis! Can you imagine?" She said not even trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Yeah he could imagine. He could imagine being shot at, he could imagine having to order good men and women into danger, he could imagine constantly being worried and most of all he could imagine having to give up everything they had built in the last year.

"Jack?" Samantha asked. She couldn't believe he wasn't more excited about this incredible opportunity.

"What?"

"You know what." Sometimes he could shut down like her CO of old and clearly this was going to be one of the times where she was going to have to dig deep to find out what was going on in his head.

"I'm not interested." He said succinctly.

Samantha looked at him shocked that he could just dismiss an opportunity like this. He looked back at her, not quite believing she _was_ considering it.

"In case you have forgotten we have a baby due in two months." Jack said tersely.

"Of course I haven't forgotten!"

"Then how can you even be thinking of traipsing of to another galaxy where we would be walking into God knows what!" Jack was starting to get angry. Sure some of it was directed at her and the fact that she could even be entertaining the idea of throwing their life away to go back to what she had always said she didn't want anymore. But mostly it was directed at General Hammond for coming here and even talking to them about it. For over a year they hadn't given a damn about him and now it felt like they were trying to suck him back in.

"I just think we should at least discuss it. It's Atlantis Jack!"

"I'm well aware of what it is Carter! What it is, is the complete opposite to what we wanted!" Jack started pacing. This was his biggest fear coming to life. He had always worried that this wouldn't be enough for her, that he wouldn't be enough for her. He stalked out of the kitchen and grabbed his keys and drove.

He drove on auto pilot and ended up pulling into Mac's driveway. Not sure even why he had come here Jack was about to turn the car around and leave when Mac came out of the house to greet him with a huge smile on his face.

Mac took one look at the dark look on Jack's face and knew he needed a friend.

"Beer?" Mac asked.

"I'm 19 and it's 10am." Jack said.

"Yeah, and I'm a fairy princess and it's 5pm somewhere." Mac said sarcastically as he returned into the house.

Jack stood by his car torn between a beer with Mac and going home to try and talk to Samantha. He was still too angry to talk rationally with his wife so he opted for the beer and followed his friend inside.

"You wanna talk about it?" Mac asked as he handed Jack a beer and headed out to the back porch.

"Not really." Jack said as he took a long sip of his beer and sat down.

"Thing is, I'm guessing it isn't me you should be talking to anyway but before you say something to her that you will really regret you might want to practice on me."

Jack thought about what Mac said and he was right on two counts, it was Samantha he should be speaking to and he probably would say something he would regret. "We were offered a job….out of the country. Samantha is interested and I'm not." There he said it.

"Ah."

"'Ah' is all you've got?"

"Can't give you much more than that. The way I see it Samantha is smart. Way smarter than anyone I've ever met and if this job offer has got her all fired up maybe it isn't _this_ job she needs maybe she just needs something to challenge her." Mac said without making eye contact with Jack.

Jack sat there thinking about Mac's words. It was a companionable silence while both men drank their beer. Fifteen minutes later Jack knew he needed to go home and talk to his wife.

"Thanks for the talk Mac." Jack said as he got up to leave.

Mac smiled thinking of the couple of sentences they had exchanged. "No problems son. Glad I could help."

….

Jack walked into the house and found Samantha still sitting at the kitchen table wearing her pyjamas. He sat down opposite her and looked at the pieces of paper in front of her. A Pro's and con's list.

"That's a long list of Pro's," Jack said.

Samantha looked at him and he could see she had been crying and he felt bad for having walked out and not stayed to talk to her. As if reading his mind she spoke.

"It was better that we had some time apart to think."

"And write list's." Jack tried to lighten the mood.

"You know I work better with lists."

"So this long list of Pro's….are there any con's?" Jack asked, not knowing if he actually wanted the answer.

"Just five." Sam handed over a single piece of paper.

Jack read the list. Jack, Baby, Annie, Mac and Family. "Pretty good reasons to stay I would say." Jack finally said.

"Yeah." Samantha knew she had hurt Jack incredibly this morning and she wasn't sure if there was anything she could do to make things better, in fact she wasn't even all that sure why the thought of going to Atlantis had got her all excited, she truly did love their life and when Jack left and she had time to make her list she realised, she really didn't want to go to Atlantis, she didn't even want anything to do with the military. "I called General Hammond and told him we weren't interested." She finally said quietly.

Jack looked up in shock. "You did?"

Yeah."

"You sure? I mean if this is something you need to make you happy…"

"Jack, I am happy. It was just when General Hammond offered us this, part of me came alive and I realised I had been missing something vital in my life." Samantha took in Jack's dejected face and realised she wasn't getting through to him. "Jack I don't need Atlantis. I don't think I even want it, but I do need something." She reached out and took his hand in hers, needing to make physical contact with him.

"I always knew. Deep down I always knew." Jack said stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Knew what?"

"Knew this." He waved his other hand around absently. "Knew I, wouldn't ever be enough for you." Samantha couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Jack Neil! You always have and always will be enough for me. Sure there are things I would like to do but I will survive if I can't." She said passionately. "I can't survive without you. You and our baby are everything to me!"

They sat in silence for a while. "I owe you an apology." Samantha looked at him questioningly. "After everything I have seen and done…well retirement is a pretty attractive option for me. I forget that your memories have you at the top of your field with an illustrious career ahead of you. Sitting at home, being a wife and mother can't exactly be a challenge for you."

"I have my business." Jack raised an eyebrow. They both knew her business was a hobby and she had been handing more and more of it over to Oliver and the consultants she had hired. "But you're right, today has shown me I do need more."

"So I think next semester, after the baby is born, maybe we need to make some changes."

"What kind of changes?"

"I think you need to be the one going to college. Full time."

"Jack." She whispered

"Hear me out. Like I said I may look like I need to be launching myself into some kind of career, but up here." He tapped a finger to his head, "I am ready to retire. I think I would like to be a full time dad."

Samantha was silent for a while. "Does it make me a bad mother to not be with my child full time?" Samantha whispered.

Jack stood up and walked around the table and drew her into his arms. "You are going to be an awesome mom . But more importantly you are going to be a fulfilled mom." He heard Samantha sniffle. "You are not abandoning your child, you are going off to be brilliant and leaving our baby with it's father and when you come home at night we will both be here waiting for you. Always."


	23. Chapter 23

**For those who are still hanging in there with this story - it's baby time! Only a few chapters to go now.**

Samantha Neil pulled her t-shirt down and Dr Pearce offered her a hand to help her sit up.

"Well, at a rough guess I would say I will be seeing you again in 24 to 48 hours." The doctor smiled at his patient.

Samantha looked at him in shock. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Mrs Neil that you are in the very early stages of labour." He chuckled at the expression on the young woman's face.

"But I can't be. I still have three weeks until my due date!" Samantha said in disbelief.

"Babies don't tend to come on schedule, I have been at this a long time now, spent a lot of years in training too, I promise you, I know when a woman is in labour, and you my dear, are most certainly in labour." The doctor laughed again. "Don't panic just yet, like I said it could be up to two days away but you should probably get prepared."

Samantha climbed down off the examination table and nodded absently as she felt another of what she had assumed were Braxton-Hicks contractions. They were still very mild, just coming at regular fifteen minute intervals.

"Thank you doctor, I guess I will be seeing you soon." She said as she shook the kind doctors hand.

As she exited the building her brain finally kicked into gear and she smiled, their baby was on it's way and even though Jack hadn't said anything she knew he had been disappointed they wouldn't be able to celebrate Thanksgiving at the cabin. With Thanksgiving still three weeks away it looked like they would make it up there after all, which meant Samantha had some shopping to do.

While they were very organised at the house for the imminent arrival, they hadn't expected to get up to the cabin until Christmas so had not bought anything for the baby up there. She made her way to the nearest baby store and purchased a portable cot with bassinet attachment, a sling for carrying the baby, an all-terrain stroller and some more blankets and warm clothes.

As she was paying for her purchases she became more aware of her contractions and was pretty sure they were coming a little closer together than fifteen minutes. She made her way home and decided to have a warm bubble bath before calling Jack. There was no sense both of them sitting around just waiting for something to happen, as the doctor had said it could be tomorrow before they even needed to head to the hospital.

An hour later, Samantha was pretty sure they would be meeting their daughter later tonight. She heard Jack and Annie come home and decided to wait a while before saying anything. She knew Jack would insist on going straight to hospital and even though the contractions were getting a bit stronger and closer together it certainly wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

Samantha was surprised to see Drew had come home with them.

"Drew! Are you staying to dinner, it feels like ages since I've seen you!" Samantha was genuinely pleased to see the young man.

"Thanks Samantha, Annie said she thought it would be okay."

"Of course it's okay, you are welcome here any time, you know that." Samantha said as Drew put his arm around Annie's shoulders. Jack watched the movement and barely surpressed a growl. Samantha looked at the expression on her husband's face and nearly laughed. She absently ran her hand over her stomach thinking about how Jack was going to react when their daughter started dating.

"So how'd it go at the doctor today?" Jack asked.

"Good, could be any time now." She hedged.

"Really? You still have another three weeks though."

"As the doctor pointed out to me when I said the same thing, babies don't know when they are due." Samantha smiled. "Anyway, if she comes early I thought I should get some stuff to take up to the cabin in case we can make it up there for Thanksgiving."

"You think you might?" Drew asked. "I know Mom and Dad would love it if you could. Seriously you would think it was their own grandchild the way they have been carrying on and buying stuff for it." Drew laughed.

"That is fine as long as this is as close as they get to having their own grandchild for a very long, long time." Jack said glaring at Annie and Drew.

"Jack!" Annie and Samantha said in unison.

…

An hour after dinner Samantha decided she would try and get a bit of sleep before things became too intense and she and Jack headed up to bed leaving Annie and Drew downstairs studying.

Jack had fallen asleep almost immediately, Samantha however, found that the minute she lay down and started to relax the pain became more intense. For the next two hours she lay there breathing through the contractions that were now seven minutes apart. Eventually she decided to take a shower and get ready to head to the hospital.

"Jack." She whispered once she was dressed. "Jack." She said a bit more loudly. Jack didn't stir. "Jack!" This time he did wake up and sat bolt upright in bed. "It's time."

"Time? Time for what?" Jack asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Samantha smiled. "It's baby time."

It took a few seconds for Jack to comprehend what she had said and when he did his face broke into a broad grin. "Well then, let's get you to hospital so we can meet our little bump."

Jack made his way downstairs with Samantha's bag and was greeted with a tangle of arms and legs on the couch.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" He bellowed, causing Annie and Drew to jump apart startled.

"God Jack you scared the living daylights out of us!" Annie yelled back.

Samantha hurried down the stairs as fast as she could when she heard her husband's voice. She had a pretty good idea of what had happened and knew she would probably be needed to diffuse the situation.

"Jack?" She questioned a she came into the room.

"I came down here and he was all over her!"

"Actually it was more a case of me being all over him." Annie said reasonably. Samantha shot her a look that said 'not helping'.

"Jack they are both still fully clothed, you don't think you might be over-reacting just a little bit?"

"NO!" Jack said belligerently. "What if you weren't in labour and I hadn't come downstairs? Would all their clothes still have been on then hmmm!"

"Jack we were just making out, I promise my clothes were staying put!" Annie said with a mix of anger and embarrassment. "Wait! You're in labour? As in the baby is coming?"

At that moment a contraction, far stronger than any she had before gripped Samantha and she bent double in pain and had to grip the back of the couch for support. Jack started to mve to her side but she waved him away and focussed on her breathing.

Jack turned to the two kids who were watching Samantha, worry etched on both their faces. "Unless you are prepared for that." He waved his hand in Samantha's direction. "There will be no more of that!" This time he indicated the couch.

Samantha stood once the contraction started to recede and smiled at the two terrified looking teenagers. "You two coming?"

Jack fished the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Drew. "You can drive, just remember the three most precious things in my life are your passengers."

Drew caught the keys and mumbled something like 'no pressure then'. It took a minute for Annie to realise that she was being included as one of the precious things in Jack's life and she broke into a smile that reminded Jack of Samantha's.

Samantha grinned at Jack. "Let's go have a baby."

….

Annie had been pacing the waiting room for the last half hour. Drew had given up trying to calm her nerves about half an hour before that and sat back and just watched her. It was now four hours since they had arrived at the hospital and Samantha had been whisked into delivery, with Jack following closely behind.

Finally the door opened and Jack poked his head around. Annie breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the enormous grin on his face.

"You two want to come and meet my beautiful daughter?"

"Hell yes!" Annie exclaimed.

They entered Samantha's room quietly and saw her sitting up in bed holding a tiny bundle wrapped in pink. Annie made a beeline to the bed and peeked inside the blanket.

"Ohhh she is so beautiful."

Samantha's face softened and Jack had never seen her look more beautiful. He was constantly in awe of his wife but never more so than tonight. To watch her in so much pain as she bought their daughter into the world and then see her sitting in bed so serenely holding her. well, she truly was incredible.

Samantha gently transferred the baby into Annie's arms and watched as the teen sat carefully in the chair next to Samantha's bed.

"So does she have a name yet?" Annie asked, never taking her eyes off the precious bundle in her arms.

Jack had taken the opportunity to climb up on the double bed with Samantha and put his arm around her shoulders to pull her close. "Indeed she does." Jack grinned.

"Well are you going to tell me or am I going to have to come up with a nickname for her?" Annie smiled at Jack.

"Stop it you two." Samantha laughed at their bantering. "Her name is Emily Katherine." She said loving saying the name.

"Welcome to the world Emmy." Annie whispered. "You are one lucky kid, but when you get to 16 and your psycho dad goes ballistic when he catches you kissing a boy, you can come and see your aunty Annie and we can work on a plan of revenge together." She grinned over at Jack.

"Yeah well as long as you both remember that the only reason I pull the psycho dad routine is because I love you then we are good."


	24. Chapter 24

**Very little plot in this chapter just pure family fluffiness**.

Emily had obviously read every baby book ever written while she was in the womb because she was the perfect baby. She slept when she was supposed to, she ate as much and for as long as she was supposed to and she loved being cuddled by her parents and Annie.

Samantha could hardly wait to head up to the cabin for Thanksgiving and show off her perfect daughter. They had barely left the house for three weeks, preferring to spend time as a family. They had taken the baby for a walk each day. Initially they had planned to use the stroller however, Jack had worried Emily would be cold so he had opted to carry her in the baby sling. He decided he loved carrying her in the sling. Samantha had carried her inside her body for nine months and even now she was able to bond with their baby while she breastfed, this was the way Jack was able to be physically and emotionally close to his daughter.

They decided to leave the day before Thanksgiving and stay up at the Lake for nearly a week. Both Jack and Samantha had completely underestimatedhow much stuff they would need to take for a week away now that they had a baby in tow. they also underestimated how long it would take to pack the car for their trip to the Lake and just as they finished Emily decided she was hungry.

"Call Mac and tell him we are running late." Samantha sighed as she sat down to feed her daughter.

"Already called him twice." Jack smiled. "He said he would be ready whenever we got there and not to rush."

While her daughter may be perfect Samantha was still trying to adjust to the fact that things that used to take ten minutes now suddenly took over an hour.

Eventually they pulled up in front of Mac's house. Mac came out and with a cursory smile and nod to Jack and Samantha he headed straight to the back of the car. "Where is my angel-girl?"

Annie smiled as Mac climbed in the back of the car. It was a tight squeeze now that the baby seat took up a significant portion of the back seat.

"Does anybody else see a problem with the fact that the smallest passenger get's the most amount of seat space?" Annie asked as she tried to make herself comfortable in the small amount of space she had.

"Order of importance girl." Mac smiled over at her. "Most important gets the most amount of space" the besotted honorary grandfather said.

…

Three hours later all four adult occupants were rethinking the theory that Emily was the perfect baby. She had slept to the end of Mac's driveway and then woken up and started crying. And crying. And crying. She managed to cry the entire drive to the Lakes. They had stopped several times to try and calm the distressed baby and each time she had been taken out of the baby seat she had calmed and become their angelic child again.

The minute they put her back into the car and started driving again Emily had started screaming. By the time they arrived at the cabin everyone's nerves were stretched to the limit and Annie and Mac offered to walk down to the Cavendish's to let them know they had arrived.

"Well that' s it, I hope you like this cabin Jack Neil because we are never leaving. I am not getting in the car with your daughter ever again!"

"My daughter? I thought she was our daughter?"

"Nope when she carries on like that she is definitely _your_ daughter!"

Jack lifted his daughter in his arms, her face still red and splotchy from all the crying, but mercifully asleep. She gave a little sob in her sleep and Jack's heart melted. "Well at least she is asleep now." Jack reasoned.

"Of course she is, she has completely exhausted herself!" Samantha exclaimed. "Let's face it Jack, our perfect angel has a streak of the devil in her." Samantha smiled.

"Well she couldn't take after you completely there had to be a little something of me in there."

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door and Ellen Cavendish stood there with a smile on her face as Samantha opened the door.

"I hear you had quite the car trip up here."

"Oh yeah. I adore her but I think we all would have cheerfully put her on E-bay an hour into the trip." Samantha laughed ruefully.

Ellen laughed with her. "I can't believe a little angel like this could cause that much trouble." She said as she walked over and looked at the baby in Jack's arms.

"Oh believe it! Apparently there is more Neil in her than we thought!" Jack said with a smile.

"Well I just couldn't wait to see her so I came up to make you and offer."

"What kind of an offer?" Jack asked sceptically but with a smile on his face.

"The kind of offer that let's me take my hourary grandchild back to my place for an hour or two and let you two have some alone time."

Jack looked over at Samantha. "Alone time you say." Jack joked.

"I don't know, what if she needs me?" Samantha asked not sure she liked letting her baby out of her sight for a prolonged period of time.

"I promise to call if she makes a sound." Ellen said. "Annie and Mac will both be there too, Annie and Drew are currently debating majors and Mac and Bob are already into their first game of chess."

"I'm not sure…." Samantha hedged, torn between some baby-free time and not having her baby with her.

Jack walked over and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder's. "An hour. Why don't we send her with Ellen for an hour?"

"I'll even give you dinner when you come to get her."

"Done!" Jack said. He looked at Samantha who was still obviously unsure. "C'mon Samantha, one whole hour of our life not revolving around the munchkin, it will almost be like old times."

"I suppose it would give m a chance to unpack and make up beds." Samantha said.

"There's my party girl." Jack rolled his eyes at the thought of spending their Emily-free time making beds.

Ten minutes later, a still sleeping Emily was being pushed in the stroller towards the Cavendish's with promises from Ellen that she wold call the minute Emily woke up.

Jack walked over to his wife and wrapped her in one of his trademark bear hugs. "I know that was hard for you, I'm proud of you."

"If I can't even let her go ten minutes down the path with family how on Earth am I going to be able to leave her to go to college?" Samantha said bluntly.

"You will because she will be with her adoring dad and you will because you need to."

"Maybe we should re-think the whole college thing, I mean she is still so tiny and she needs me."

Jack sighed. He couldn't believe the woman in his arms had ever doubted she would be a good mother, it was clear to him she was a brilliant mother, but he knew that for her own well-bing she needed to get back to being a brilliant scientist too.

"We are not re-thinking the college thing. You are going off to be brilliant and I am finally getting to do what I have been trying to do for eight years – retire. Samantha, think back to when we first got married, you wanted to finish college, get a couple of doctorates, start a career before we started a family and I feel like I pushed you into having a baby" Samantha opened her mouth to protest but Jack put a gentle finger to her lips. "You need this, I need you to have this, please trust me and go cure cancer or something." Jack smiled lightly.

"It doesn't make me a bad mother?"

"You are a wonderful mother, to Annie and to Emily and more importantly you are setting an incredible example for our girls."

Samantha smiled at the tought of being a good role model for Annie and Emily and snuggled into Jack's loving embrace. She tilted her head so she could see him. "You know the type of science I do doesn't cure diseases right?" She smiled.

…..

Samantha woke the next morning to an empty bed and judging by the lack of wartmth on Jack's side he had been up for a while. She quickly glanced into the crib to find it empty too and almost immediately felt her breast fill with milk.

Putting on her robe, she padded out to the living room and found her husband and daughter curled up on the couch under a blanket, watching a Simpsons marathon.

"And just what do you think you two are doing?" Samantha drawled.

On hearing her mother's voice Emily started opening her mouth and turning her head to the side, a sure fire indication that she was in search of food. Samantha bent and took her out of Jack's arms and sat down and began to feed her. Jack instinctively removed the blanket from himself and put it over the two of them.

"Ah well, the princess was getting a bit agitated so I thought I would bring her out here for a while and let you get a bit more sleep."

"And how exactly do the Simpsons fit in?"

"Had to watch something and when I was surfing through the channels she quietened down when we hit the Simpsons. I even tried changing channels a couple of times. Turns out our girl has great taste in television."

"I thought new parents were supposed to sleep whenever the baby did." Annie grumbled as she came into the room. "Oooh Simpson's marathon!" She said excitedly as she sank on the couch next to Samantha and absently stroked Emily's foot.

Samantha looked at Jack pointedly. "_You_ are a very bad influence!"

"Yup!" Jack grinned at his wife before kissing her.

"Give it a rest you two." Annie said. "Impressionable young eyes on the couch."

"So I suppose you and Drew were wrestling on the couch when I busted you the night Emily was born?"

Annie smirked, remembering what a great night that had been before Jack saw them and went ballistic. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Jack."

Samantha grinned at the girls response. "So what time are the Cavendish's expecting us for lunch?"

"The way Mrs C was doting on Em, I would as as soon as we can possibly get there, but lunch is at noon." Annie told her.

Samantha looked at her watch. Just then Mac walked into the living room. "You people ever heard of sleeping in? It's not even seven yet." He grumbled. "Oh Simpson's!" He sat in the comfortable chair next to the couch.

Samantha turned to her husband. "Is there anyone in our family, besides me, you haven't corrupted with this show?"

Jack didn't bother to respond because Samantha as too busy watching the television.


	25. Chapter 25

"I don't think I can do this." Samantha said worriedly as she looked at her sleeping daughter.

Jack walked over and placed a hand on each of her shoulders and gently turned her to face him. "Yes you can." He told her firmly.

"What if she needs me?"

"She has me."

"But you're not her mother." Samantha argued.

"Noooo, I am her father though."

Just then, two month old Emily opened her eyes and saw both her parents and smiled.

"Oh God how can I even think about leaving her, she's still so little." Samantha put down her bag indicating she was going nowhere.

"Samantha you are not running off to a galaxy far, far away, you are going to college approximately a twenty minute drive away. I promise if she really, really needs you I will call. Now will you get your ass out of here and go teach those professors a thing or two!"

Samantha smiled. Jack always knew how to make her feel better. "So what exactly are you two planning to do today?" She asked as she bent to pick up her daughter for a cuddle before she left for the day.

"Well I thought we might head over to Mac's and I could teach her how to fly the Mustang."

Samantha had been busy nuzzling her daughters neck and committing her sweet baby smell to memory. "What!?" She said when she finally realised what Jack had said. "Jack promise me you will not take her anywhere near the Mustang!"

Jack laughed at the expression on his wife's face. "Just checking you were paying attention" He grinned cheekily. "We are planning to head over to Mac's though. There are a few jobs that need doing that the old reprobate is too stubborn to ask for help with, so I thought if I took the princess with me and told him I needed a break from her, he could to the granddaddy thing and I could fix a few things up."

Samantha listened to her husband and fell in love with him all over again, she had never known a man with a bigger heart. "So what happens when Mac's place is all fixed up?"

"I have a few plans…." He hedged.

"Such as?" She prompted.

"I got the letter yesterday, I start search and rescue training in May, and come summer I thought it might be fun to train a little league team…. you know, just stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Fine! I have been thinking about starting a program for teens like Annie and Oliver, you know life skills, guidance, support, stuff like that." Jack finally confessed, having had ideas running around in his head for a few months, but with the baby, Thanksgiving and Christmas he really hadn't had a chance to sit down and work out a comprehensive program.

Samantha looked at her husband and finally accepted that this was the right plan for them. She did need to be intellectually challenged and even though going back to first year college may not be the biggest challenge at least she was on her way. Jack needed this. Jack needed to help others, it was what he did. Between helping troubled teens and search and recue she knew he would be fulfilled the same way science fulfilled her.

"You worked out how you are going to fund this grand plan of yours?" She asked with a smile.

"Ummm nope, still go to sit down and work out exactly what it is I want to achieve, who I'm aiming it at yadda yadda yadda."

"Well I think I might want to take up the offer I had for my e-learning business so I can fund your project." She smiled at her husband.

"Someone made you an offer?"

"Yep a huge offer, plus they want to keep Oliver on. In fact I think he may be switching majors to business."

"How big and offer Mrs Neil?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Big enough that we don't have to worry about money. Ever."

Jack laughed. "You really just can't help being a genius can you?"

….

Samantha took one last look at the photo and smiled before sliding it into the envelope. She quickly posted it before she could change her mind. If Jack knew what she had done he would have accused her of being sentimental and interfering but she knew she needed to show the other version of herself that she could have everything.

….

Colonel Samantha Carter walked in her front door for the first time in four days. The first thing she noticed was the flashing light on her answering machine. She sighed, knowing exactly who the messages were from and what they would want. Pete. Wanting her to call as soon as she got home, each meassage more demanding than the last and each message causing her irritation levels to rise. She never stopped to question whether hearing the sound of her fiancés voice asking to see her being irritating was a sign.

She deleted the messages and decided to call him later, after a hot shower and a glass of wine. She turned her attention to the four days worth of mail that had collected in her mail box. The usual bills, a bank statement, it was the one addressed to her in her own writing that made her stop dead.

She had violated their 'no contact' agreement several times, why shouldn't her younger version do the same. In fact she knew that her younger self would only make contact if it were really important so she carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a photograph.

The photograph was of, possibly the most beautifu,l baby she had ever seen and then she realised that is must be the baby Samantha had been pregnant with the last time they had seen each other. Genetically this was the baby of General O'Neill and herself. Her breath caught as she looked at the baby and traced her finger down the cheek of the child wondering if it was as soft as it looked. She peered inside the envelope to see if there was a note but it was empty, it was then she noticed writing on the back of the photo.

_He is the one – don't settle for less than this._

Sam read the message over and over. Was she settling for Pete? This last couple of days, working closely with the General while they we on Maybourne's planet it was almost like old times. Were those old feelings for the General still there, just buried so deep she had been able to ignore them? And what about the General? Surely he didn't still have feelings for her?

Sam Carter was confused as she headed to bed that night, not having remembered to call her fiancé and let him know she was home.

…..

"You can still have everything you want." Jacob Carter told his daughter from his deathbed.

Sam looked at him once again reassuring him that she was happy and she did have everything she wanted. She spent the rest of the day in a bit of a daze, her father's words playing on her mind. She thought of the house that Pete had bought without even consulting her, the dog he intended to get without even asking if she wanted one and the feeling that she was making a big, huge mistake finally overwhelmed her. She sank to the floor in her lab and cried for the father she was losing and the fact that she had lost any chance of ever having a relationship with the general.

Once she finished crying she took some deep breaths and made same hard decisions. She knew what she needed to do but her first priority was spending what little time her father had left, together.

Thirty minutes later, as she watched the Tok'ra saying goodbye to her father, General O'Neill slipped quietly into the observation room and wrapped her in an embrace. He wanted nothing from her other than to be there for her, he made no demands and Sam realised this was what she needed in a relationship and knew her earlier decision had been the right one. Pete was not the man for her. The man for her currently had his arm around her shoulders, gently stroking her cheek and promising to be there for her always.


	26. Chapter 26

**I have a rule that I do not respond to unsigned reviews in Author Notes at the beginning of chapters so CareerMom if you would like to sign in and PM me I am happy to discuss the reasons behind the characters actions however, I would like to remind you that this is a work of fiction, I am sorry if you feel you can no longer enjoy the story because of what one of these make believe characters have done. I very much appreciate all forms of feedback to my writing however, if you don't like something I would prefer it to be delivered in a contructive manner rather than a judgemental one. That being said, I would like to thank every single one of you who left a review for the last chapter telling me how much you enjoyed it.**

**Now the Chapter a lot of you have been waiting for - original Jack finds out!**

General Jack O'Neill sat behind his desk and finally decided he needed to start making some inroads into his 'needs to be read but not straight away' pile as he had dubbed it. With everything that had been going on in the last few months, defeating the replicators, Jacobs death, Carter breaking off her engagement, the pile had been growing. Walter routinely went through it and pulled out anything that needed to change from 'can be dealt with later' to 'needs to be looked at immediately' but even he had to admit it was gtting out of control.

Jack sighed and picked up the first file and glanced longingly at the gate. Three hours later he was about halfway down the pile of files when he picked up one labelled 'Jack Neil'. Jack frowned slightly wondering why there was a file on his clone at all, let alone why it was crossing his desk. He opened it and began to read. Basically it was a status update report, as he read he called General Hammond.

"Jack, good to hear from you. How are things?" The head of Homeworld Security said.

"Good thanks sir. Just had a file come across my desk on Jack Neil. I was wondering if you knew anything about it?"

General George Hammond's stomach knotted, he was in charge of the security of the entire planet yet it was the thought of the man on the other end of the phone reading that file that had him tied in knots.

"Jack don't worry about that one just have it forwarded to me." The General tried to sound nonchalant because he knew Jack O'Neill, and if the younger man thought there was anything in that file he wasn't meant to see he could almost guarantee Jack would read it.

"That's okay, I'm just reading through it now. What I was wondering is why there is even a file on my clone." Jack sixth sense was kicking into overdrive. He glanced down at the file again. Marital Status – married. Well now he knew mini me was married to the girl he had seen. He still had no idea how he had moved on from Carter but he obviously had found a way. Education – Currently enrolled at UCCS studying Mechanical Engineering – part time. Again a surprise at choice of major and the fact that he was essentially 19 and wasn't there full time trying to get it over and done with, but nothing too shocking. Dependents – two, daughter two months and guardian to 17 year old. Jack's stomach churned at the thought of his clone having a child. Surely his guilt over what happened to Charlie prevented him from ever wanting to be a father again. Surely when he closed his eyes and saw his son's blood soaked body the fear choked him too.

Getting over Carter and moving into another relationship was something that had shocked him, but then he had tried the same thing with Kerry Johnson. But becoming a father again, that was something he could not comprehend. If he were honest with himself, regulations aside it was one of the reasons he had never pursued his relationship with Sam, she deserved a whole relationship and that included motherhood. Sam would make such a great mother.

"Jack? Look I arranged to have some light surveillance done to keep an eye on the boy, just to make sure he was okay. Initially it was every month but when I moved to Washington I had it changed to a yearly review. Just forward the file to me."

"Will do." Jack said just before he hung up and continued to read the file.

Less than a minute later Jack's blood began to boil.

"Walter! Get Carter's ass up here right now!"

….

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Tell me….tell me, you did not do what I think you did." He said it with icey calm that Sam Carter knew, after eight years of working with the man, was when he was his angriest.

Sam stood in the office quite calmly, having no idea what he was talking about. "You'll have to tell me what it is you think I did and then I can tell you if I did it." She lightly smiled hoping to lighten the Generals bad mood.

Jack O'Neill casually tossed the suveillence photos across his desk in her general direction. Sam caught a glimpse of them and her heart began to sink.

"Oh." She said quietly.

"Is there something you want to tell me Carter?" No, no I definitely don't _want_ to tell you she thought. "Because it looks to me like my clone is running around with your kid sister. Please tell me you have a kid sister I know nothing about!"

"No, no sister." She said quietly.

"Identical cousin, anything! Because the place my mind is going is not good Carter!"

Sam knew she would have no choice but to face the music. "No cousin. She is my clone."

"Your clone you say." Jack said sarcastically. "Because here I was thinking I was the only one Loki cloned."

"You were." She had her head lowered so she couldn't witness his reaction.

"So please explain to me why a younger you appears to be in all these pictures!" He yelled.

Sam Carter took a deep breath, it was time to be honest. "Two years ago I had myself cloned." She almost whispered.

Jack stood there silently, too angry to be able to speak. Sam walked over and locked the door. This was not a conversation she wanted anyone to walk in on.

"Why in the name of all things holy would you do something as asinine as that! I thought you were supposed to be a genius but this would have to be the single dumbest thing anyone has ever done!"

"I had been going to see him." She said quietly. "He said some things." She dared a look at the angry man across from her. She _so_ didn't want to have to talk about this. "He told me how he felt... how you felt." She corrected herself. "About me."

Some of the anger left his body. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"So he told you…" He moved his hand in leiu of finishing the sentence in the hope that he didn't have to say the words.

"Yeah….he told me. The thing was, I felt the same."

Jack looked up at her then and she met his eyes so he could see the truth of her words.

"Oh."

Sam picked up the photos and saw a happy couple laughing at something and another one of them just stting happily in a park and another of them enjoying a meal out. "They look happy." She said, knowing they were happy. "I don't regret what I did. He was …. heading for disaster, he needed her."

"You've met them?" he asked.

"Yeah." She confessed. "A couple of times."

"And they're happy?"

""Very." She said confidently. "They have a baby…a little girl."

"Yeah….it's in the report. I don't know how he…." Jack couldn't finish the sentence.

"They're not us sir." She tried to console him. "Their choices are not ours. When I did this, I knew going in that I would be doing things very differently, she has stuck to that. We share the same memories but from the moment she was created our lives were completely different, our choices were different."

Jack stood there listening to her but he couldn't let go of the fact that her feelings were the same as his, that she had herself cloned essentially because she loved him. He really did lead a bizarre life. He glanced at the photos again, they were happy, it was clear to see. He made a decision.

"So these different choices." He picked up the photos. "Would that mean we could never have this?"

Sam was shocked. That door that had been firmly shut and locked was being opened and even though it was what she wanted to happen she wasn't sure if she was ready. After all, the reasons they had never persued a relationship were still there. And then she remembered sitting on the floor of her lab crying. Jack had taken a baby step forward, she could at least do the same.

"I think it would depend whether we both wanted that sir." She hedged.

"So I know of this cabin in Minnesota, great fishing, you interested?"

Sam smiled at him. "I might be."

Jack smiled back. "In the interest of full disclosure I should probably tell you General Hammond is retiring and I am moving to Washington."

"While we are disclosing I should tell you that I am thinking of applying for the R&D job in Nevada."

"So you would be reporting to?"

"Someone who isn't you." She grinned.

"But Washington and Nevada." He looked concerned.

"I think we can manage." The smile hadn't left her face.

"So fishing?"

"Fishing." She said firmly with a laugh in her voice.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you careermom for your apology, it is graciously accepted.**

**Well this is it folks, the end - I think you should all be happy with it. I do have a short epilogue planned but I'm not sure when I will get time to write it. Thanks so much to every one of you who has read of reviewed this story you have bought a smile to my face every day.**

They had visited the grave regularly since that first time, but always on Charlie's birthday and the anniversary of his death. They occasionally saw the original Jack from a distance but never made contact with him and he never seemed to notice them.

This year Annie was at home looking after Emily while they visited. The teenager had just finished college and was planning to travel for a year before looking for a job. Jack and Samantha had been completely supportive of her travelling but the decision she and Drew had made to break up had made them sad. Samantha could understand their reasons, they were young and a year was a long time to be apart, surprisingly it was Jack who had been the most upset by the break up. She was due to leave the next week and wanted to spend as much time as she could with three year old Emily before she left.

They walked up to the grave hand in hand and were surprised to see another couple there already. As they approached they realised it was the originals – both of them – together – holding hands.

The older couple heard them approach. "We'll, ah get out of your way." Jack O'Neill said.

"That's okay we can wait." Samantha smiled warily, not sure of what his reaction would be when he realised who she was.

Sensing the other woman's discomfort Sam smiled and said "It's okay, he found out about three years ago."

Letting go of a breath she hadn't even realised she was holding, Samantha smiled at the other couple. "How did he react?"

"Not well." Jack told her, trying to sound menacing but forgetting that this woman knew him as well as Sam did, so her smile just brightened. They were holding hands so Sam had obviously been forgiven.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Sam replied gently nudging her husband with her shoulder, knowing that finding out about her clone had been the catalyst for the two of them finally getting together.

The older couple started to walk away when Samantha impulsively blurted out "Would you guys like to get a coffee? The is a place about a mile down the road that has great.."

"Cake." Both Jack's said at the same time, causing them all to smile.

They were all silent for a few moments contemplating the implications of the four of them spending time together when Sam decided this awkwardness was ridiculous. "Yeah, sounds good. We'll meet you there."

Thirty minutes later they were all sitting in the diner. At first the silence was uncomfortable as they each observed their counterparts.

"So, how is the baby?" Sam finally asked hoping to break the ice. It seemed to work because Jack and Samantha's faces softened as they thought of their daughter.

"She's just turned three, so not really baby anymore. She is just like her father though, constantly getting into mischief." Samantha said.

"You only have the one?" Sam asked. She imagined if she had the option she would have always had at least two kids.

"For the moment." Samantha smiled. They had been planning another baby sometime in the near future and this morning she had found out that future was nearer than either of them thought. She had been planning to tell Jack after they had been to the cemetery.

Jack was about to protest her comment about their mischievous daughter but he just smiled knowing his wife was right. "What about you two? I take you are…" He waved his hand between them.

Jack smiled at Sam. "Yeah we are. Got married two and a half years ago. Haven't spent nearly enough time actually together though."

Just then the waitress appeared to take their order.

"Coffee. Strong. And cake." Both Jack's said at the same time.

"Just a black tea for me." Samantha said knowing she had just let the cat out of the bag with her husband. The only time she had not been able to stomach coffee was when she was pregnant.

Jack turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She smiled and nodded slightly and Jack's grin got bigger.

The older Jack and Sam had watched the silent exchange. "Daniel's right it is annoying when we do that." Jack said.

"Do what?" Sam asked.

"That whole wordless conversation thing."

The waitress interrupted them wanting to finish their order.

"Tea for me too please." Sam ordered. Three sets of eyes turned and looked at her. Each one of them knowing how much she loved coffee. "What? Coffee is tasting a bit funny at the moment."

"Funny, like metallic?" Samantha asked suspecting she knew why her counterpart was ordering tea.

"Yeah exactly!" Sam said, glad she wasn't just imagining it.

Samantha smiled knowingly. Apparently the older versions lives were about to be turned upside down but she wasn't going to be the one to break it to the clueless older couple in front of her.

"Any kids?" Jack asked clearly not as concerned as his wife about prompting them to work out that they were going to be parents in the near future.

"No." Sam said quietly. "Jolinar and a few too many injuries, we ummm probably can't." Jack put his arm around his wife and drew her closer, knowing how hard it was for her to talk about not being able to have kids. When they had first married Jack had admitted he wasn't sure if he wanted more children, and Sam had told him that after Jolinar the doctors had told her it was unlikely she could have them anyway. An Ori staff blast Sam received in her abdomen eighteen months ago had pretty much ended any hope they had of conceiving. Sam had been devastated when Caroline had told her, she hadn't realised until that moment that a small part of her had been hoping that her body would overcome the odds, she knew Jack said he didn't think he wanted more kids but she knew instinctively he would have been happy if they had one.

"We both know stranger things have happened." Samantha told her gently and decided they needed to change the topic of conversation. "So how's Cassie?"

Samantha's smile brightened. "Really good. She went through a bit of a rough patch for a while but she has just graduated and is planning to do a bit of travelling before looking for a job." Sam told them.

The two couples spent the next hour catching up on their lives and when it came time to leave none of them felt any of the awkwardness they had felt at the beginning. The conversation had shown that their lives were completely separate and followed very different paths. They agreed that while regular contact between them probably wouldn't be wise it wouldn't hurt to catch up once in a while.

…..

"So baby number two huh?"

Samantha smiled over at her husband as they drove home. "Not exactly how I had planned for you to find out."

"Any idea when?" He asked unable to keep the huge grin off his face. He had wanted to start trying again just after Emily's first birthday but Samantha had been firm about wanting to finish college. As it was she had done a double degree in Physics and Aeronautics and was planning to start a doctorate next semester.

"I'm guessing sometime around Halloween." She grinned. She knew Jack had wanted another baby for ages but the timing just hadn't felt right to her, now it felt perfect and she couldn't be happier.

"You think she knows she's pregnant?" Jack eventually asked.

Samantha laughed. "Not a clue! They are in for a hell of a shock."

….

Emily Neil skipped happily to the mailbox as her mother watched on from the porch, absently rubbing her hand over the little foot that seemed to want to constantly fight its way out of her massive stomach, after all there were two of them in there fighting for space.

"Mommy we got letters!" Emily said excitedly.

"Can you read who they are for?" Samantha asked patiently.

"Sam…man…tha. It's for you mommy!"

Samantha took the letter from her daughter's outstretched hand and was shocked to see her own writing. She quickly opened the evelope and pulled out a photograph. Samantha smiled brightly. She could have been looking at a baby photo of her own daughter. She turned it over and read.

_You were right, I could have everything I wanted._

_Grace Carter O'Neill born 27__th__ September _


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"May I have this dance Mrs Neil?" Jack held his hand out to his wife.

Samantha smiled as she stood and took the hand of the man she loved. "That's Professor Neil to you." She laughed.

Jack sobered at the thought of her new teaching and research position at UCCS. "Are you really sure that's what you want? You can still take one of the other offers."

Samantha lifted a finger to his lips to stop him saying anything else. "It is what I really want. Our family is here, our life is here and they are more important to me than a job. Besides I am really looking forward to being able to teach and do research."

Samantha rested her head against the firm shoulder of her husband as they swayed to the music and thought about all the changes in their lives in the last five years...

….

Samantha was excited, it was the first time she had had all her family together at the cabin for four years. She smiled ruefully remembering the first time they had taken Emily to the cabin and how much preparation she thought that had taken. In hindsight that was easy compared to taking a seven year old and twin three year olds, not to mention their father and Mac.

Mac's health had started to decline two years ago and was eventually faced with needing someone out at the farm with him full time or having to sell up and move to somewhere in town. Jack and Samantha had talked about it and decided the only option was for them to move their family out to the farm. It had been hard to leave their house and at first it had been very cramped with the six of them in Mac's house. Eventually they had all agreed that it would be best for them to build their own home at the farm, they had moved in six months later and were more than happy. They were close enough to Mac if he ever needed them but were far enough away that he was still able to be independent.

Annie had ended up spending two years travelling and when she came home moved into Jack and Samantha's recently vacated house while she looked for work. In the end it was actually Jack who offered her her dream job. Jack's 'Youth in Crisis' Program had been a huge success, way beyond anything he had ever imagined and had grown to the point where he needed a full time counsellor, Annie's chosen field. She had jumped at the chance to work for Jack.

"What time is Oliver arriving?" Jack asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife as she looked out over the lake contemplating the last few years.

Samantha smiled as she felt those familiar arms snake around her waist. "Annie is picking him up from the airport and they are driving straight up so they should be here around 8 tonight."

"And Oliver is going to stay with Bob and Ellen?"

Samantha nodded. "And Annie will come straight here after dropping him off." She moved so she could wrap her arms around him. Just as she did she heard little feet, obviously having woken up from a nap, headed their way. She looked down and saw her blonde haired, blue eyed daughter rubbing her eyes.

"Up." Louise demanded. Samantha smiled, the twins may look just like her but Louise had her father's ability to command. Jennifer was more like her, quiet and inquisitive.

Jack picked up his daughter and positioned her so she was cuddled between the two of them.

"I've been thinking, I've never been a fan of odd numbers." Samantha said quietly as she snuggled with her daughter.

Jack was silent for a while, having learnt that his wife's brain worked slightly differently from the rest of the world but he could usually work out what she was thinking, not this time though.

"Ooookkkkaaay" He drawled.

"I was thinking we might try for that son I know you want."

Jack looked at her in shock. After the twins were born Samantha had decided that the three kids were enough and while he would have been happy to have a whole hockey team of kids, the three girls he had were more of a blessing than he had ever hoped for.

"You serious?"

"Yeah I think I am. Lately, I don't know, I have just had this feeling that I'd like another baby."

"It would mean putting off finishing your doctorate again." Jack pointed out reasonably.

"I think it would be a fair trade." She smiled.

Jack grinned. "Well how soon can we get started!"

The next day they were all congregated around the Cavendish's table for Thanksgiving lunch. Their numbers had grown considerably over the years and they now had a second table butted up against the main one so they could all fit. Jack and Samantha observed their family. They may not be related by blood but they were family nevertheless.

Samantha observed Annie and Drew. They hadn't seen each other since they broke up four years ago. She knew they had exchanged emails and the odd phone call but after Annie had left to trave,l Drew had found a job in Phoenix and had moved away. He had told them all over dinner that he was planning to move back to Colorado next month as he had found a job in Denver. Ellen had been incredibly happy to hear her son had been moving back and Samantha had caught the smile on Annie's face and realised that the feelings the two of them had for each other as teenagers might still be there.

…

Jack continued to move around the dance floor with his wife in his arms, enjoying the rare moment of togetherness. Four children kept them incredibly busy but he wouldn't have it any other way, he had been over the moon last year when Samantha had presented him with a son, not that he didn't adore the three girls, because he did, it was more a case of he and Mac needing to try and balance things out because when all his girls decided to gang up on him he didn't stand a chance.

He looked over at the woman he considered his fifth child, being lead around the dance floor by her new husband and he smiled.

"We did good."

Samantha followed his line of vision to the bride and groom and nodded. "We did. I hope Annie and Drew are as happy as we are."


End file.
